The Chameleon and the Rockstar
by livelearnread16
Summary: Cammie was always the girl that blended in, was never noticed, so why is she the one girl that rock star Zach Goode can't seem to forget?
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**AN: Hey this is my first real fanfic so I would definitely love some constructive criticism just try not to be too harsh. I just want to let y'all know that I am writing this more for me, the story just has to get out, so I'm not going to beg for reviews or hold chapters over your head.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID**

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

**Cammie POV**

I checked my schedule on my phone as I rushed across the parking lot to check and see which manager was working tonight. _God can today get any worse? _

Sam's the manager. He's always too uptight about everything; he's going to be breathing down my neck all night! I was running almost ten minutes late now to my job as a hostess at a nice Italian restaurant, due to my sister throwing her little fit about the car. _Thank god we don't share a car anymore, but seriously, when is her car getting out of the shop? It doesn't take that long to replace a windshield!_

I just wanted to get inside the warm restaurant and get through the argument with Sam. _And even better I know I look like crap, this is definitely not a Macey-approved face and honestly this outfit would not be flattering on a supermodel, much less-. _My inner rant was cut off by a deep voice coming from the shadows.

* * *

**Zach POV**

_Why do I have to do this? What's the point of a manager if he won't get me food so I don't get mobbed by teenage girls. All I want is some pasta. I really think that, being a teenage rock star, I should be able to get some freakin' pasta!_

I tried to wrack my brain for any way to get food without having to go inside the restaurant or talk to anyone. Then I saw a girl rushing from the back of the parking lot, dressed all in black. Suddenly, it hit me. If I ask an employee to go in and get me food, and I pay extra for anonymity, maybe no one will even realize I'm here!

No crazy owners wanting a photo op for publicity, no crazy fangirls wanting an autograph of a piece of me. Sounded like a good plan to me!

So as the girl approached me I stepped a little bit from the shadows and asked "Excuse me, ma'am?"

* * *

**Cammie POV**

The voice scared the crap out of me, and I jumped about five feet up in the air. I peered closer and saw that the voice was coming from a tall figure, very broad, wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up. He looked like he could be in a gang, but he said ma'am which implied he was polite and southern. I figured I had to at least listen before I ran for the door, and anyways he looked a lot stronger than me, I'm pretty sure he could take me, even with my martial arts training.

"Yea? Can I help you?" I responded to the stranger. He took a step closer and I held my ground, not wanting to seem weak. I still couldn't make out his face, the lights from the restaurant didn't reach us out here.

"I would just like to order some pasta." he said to me.

_Are you seriously this stupid right now _I thought to myself but I said politely "Sir you can place an order in the restaurant with a waiter, I am just a hostess." After that I tried to step past him to the door but he stepped in front of me again.

"Wait" he said "I just don't want to attract attention, and I'm willing to pay extra for this." he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and waved it in the air, like that changed anything.

"Why?" I asked with some attitude "who are you?" I hate it when people throw money around like it makes them more important than every other person in the world.

The guy flinched like I'd hit him. "N-no one" he stammered, "and the money covers the questions."

"Alright" I answered cautiously, "let me go ask my manager procedure for this and I'll be right out."

"Make sure it's you and not someone else" he ordered, which kinda stirred me up. I don't like taking orders from anyone, especially a stranger! But I pulled it together and stayed quiet, although I did roll my eyes.

"Whatever" I sighed, already going to the door.

* * *

**Zach POV**

Holy crap I have never been so shocked as when she walked into the light. Her hair was an ash blond and her skin was a light tan, with freckles dusting her nose. I didn't get a good look at her eyes, but I was sure they were beautiful too. _C'mon Zach keep it together, she's probably another fangirl who would steal your shirt and spray perfume on your pillow. _

But even with his little self-motivational speech I already knew deep inside that she was different somehow and I was going to find out before the night was over.


	2. Chapter 2: Daze and Dazzle

**AN: So a friend told me that I shouldn't switch POVs around so much. Sorry I just really wanted to get both of their reactions. This is a completely Zach chapter but I will be putting both POVs in throughout the story. I can't promise it won't jump around at the important parts, I just want to get both their thoughts and feelings in! Anyways please enjoy the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daze and Dazzle**

**Zach POV**

While I waited for mystery girl to come back out I gave myself a little pep talk on how to get her to go out with me at least once. She reminded me of a little figurine my mom put my by bed when I was little, an angel to protect me. _C'mon Zach just turn on the charm, no one can resist that. Just get the eyes ready and use the smirk on her, chicks dig that._ I snorted at myself a little bit with that last part. _Man I sound just like Grant._

Right then she came back out. "Alright here's a menu so just let me know what you want and I'll put the order in for you"

"Okay thanks" I said as I oh so casually put down my hood and stepped into the light. I was careful not to look at her like I was measuring her reaction but I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes widen. Yet she didn't start shrieking or anything which made me think she either didn't recognize me or just didn't care. Either way that was uncommon. I tried to make a sexy concentrating face while I chose my pasta but I don't really know if it worked, Grant always tells me I look stupid when I do it in front of him. Of course that might be because he wants to embarrass me in front of girls that I like, he says it's his best friend duty. I always make sure I return the favor. I quickly realized that if I just read my order out this girl would leave and our conversation would be over.

"So, what's your name?" I said, trying to sound rock star-ish, if that's possible.

"Why does it matter?" she answered. Gotta say I like the attitude.

"It matters so I can ask you questions about the menu." I replied "Don't wanna be rude."

"Whatever" she sighed "It's Cammie"

"Cammie" I said, rolling it around in my mouth "It's cute, I like it"

"Wow, really? It's amazing how little I care" she almost spat back.

"Okay" I took a step back and put my hands up in a universal signal of peace. "Just trying to make conversation here" _God what is her problem? It's not like I've done anything to her._

"What do you want to order?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well what's good" I asked, trying to look completely innocent. She transformed almost immediately into polite but all around uninterested employee at the restaurant.

"Well the Pasta Americana is a restaurant favorite but my favorite is definitely the Tagliarini with the Pic Pac sauce."

"Okay then I'll have the Tagliarini then" I said, beginning to turn my charm on. I couldn't let her leave or she'd probably never come back. I slowly and sneakily stepped back so I stood in between her and the door. _Now she has to go through me to get out._

"Alright the Tag Pic Pac and a sweet tea, I'll be right back with that" she volunteered, and looking all too eager, took a step around me to go back inside. I quickly stepped back in her way, brushing my hair out of the way so I could stoop a little and look into her eyes which, by the way, were as amazing as I thought they would be. They were a really pretty brown with shots of blue and green flashing though them. I'm pretty sure her breath stopped, which made me smirk like crazy. _Nice to know I can affect her too ._I decided to wait until she came back with my food to get her to go out with me, that gave her less time to change her mind.

"Hurry back" and with that I stepped out of her way. I saw her shake her head a little, as if to clear her head, then blush bright red and walk to the door fairly quickly. As I watched her leave, one word was resonating in my mind. _Cammie_

I decided to just sit on the wall there and wait for her, I had a nice leather jacket on so the cold wasn't really bothering me much. I wasn't really paying attention to it anyways, I was planning my date. _What do I do in a town I've never seen and she lives in, _I wondered, but then it hit me. As I was planning the minor details, Cammie came back out, this time with a big bag and a take-out cup.

"Thank you very much" I said as I popped back out of the shadows. She jumped at my words, I guess I surprised her.

"Jesus, can you stop sneaking up on me?" she said angrily "Quit popping out of shadows!"

I totally smirked. "Why, am I scaring you?"

"Of course not" she sniffed, raising her nose like I had insulted her "It's just creepy!"

I just changed the subject back to food, I was starving. "So how much do I owe you?"

"The whole thing is $20.79" she said, I just handed over two hundreds.

She just looked at me blankly, "Do you want change?" she asked, seeming a little shocked.

"No" I said slowly "I want you to keep it. For all your efforts."

"I don't get tips, I'm just a hostess. Give this to the manager or a waitress or something" She sounded angry and hurt so I immediately tried to make amends.

"Wait I didn't mean to insult you, I just appreciate you helping me get food. What's wrong?"

"I just don't like it when people use money as status symbols. I don't care who you are or how much money you have so you can just keep it!" she ranted, sounding a little crazy.

"Okay" I said slowly, drawing it out. "Then will you give this to a manager or a waitress or something?" I said, trying to use her words to get a smile out of her. It worked pretty well; a soft half smile appeared on her face for just a second before she put it down. It was the first smile I'd seen on her face and it really made her even more breathtaking. She looked more like my angel than ever. I couldn't help it, I gravitated towards her, leaning in until she noticed and leaned out a little bit. But she did look at least a little affected, which boosted my confidence and reminded me why we were having this little battle of words in the first place. I decided to try and get close enough to daze her into saying yes, then leaving quickly with my food so she couldn't change her mind.

"So, would you, Cammie, like to hang out with me whenever you get off?" I said softly, trying to sound hot and leaning in close at the same time. I was putting all my effort into dazzling her into saying yes, and by the blank look on her face, it was working. The whole time though, I was also struggling not to be pulled into her, for some reason I really wanted to bury my face in her hair and just smell it, it smelled like peaches almost, and her warmth just made me want to hold her close. _Wait, focus Zach, you almost got her._

"Ummmm… what?" she whispered, looking adorable and quite sufficiently dazed. I'm sure I looked very smug at her expression and I was pretty sure I was smirking.

_Damn I'm good, _I thought but I just leaned closer to murmur in her ear "What time to you get off?"

"Eleven" I barely heard her breathe out.

"Okay then, I'll be out here waiting to pick you up. Don't be late" I whispered right in her ear, then gave in and took one long inhale of her hair before turning away. I'm pretty sure I felt her shudder but I couldn't tell for sure. I walked off towards my car, food in hand, with a huge smile on my face and a pretty girl on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: To Go or Not to Go

**AN: Not completely sure how long I will be able to keep this writing spree up, I've had an amazing amount of luck (like getting out of a swim meet before it's even halfway through and two 2 hour delays in a row) helping me write this fast. I am going to try my best to post a chapter at least every other day and if I go longer than a week you have my permission to yell at me. Thanks!**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Holy crap on a cracker. I stood there for a moment, maybe a few, trying to clear my head from the sexy guy with the amazing green eyes and freakishly hot smirk who had just left. _Wait a second. _I thought as details from the conversation sank through my clouded mind, _What did I just say?_

I remember him leaning in, then it got a bit fuzzy cause it was really hard to concentrate on words when his body heat was sinking into me. I felt like I was trapped in his eyes.

Someone's a little sleep-deprived. _Stop being slap-happy Cammie! _I felt a little ridiculous as I yelled at myself but for some reason it helped.

Hold up, did he say he was picking me up? Did I, unknowingly and more than a little under the influence of mystery guy, agree to go on a date with him? I don't even know his name! Did he really expect me to just drive off into the sunset with him? Heck no! He could be a serial killer! For all I know he uses that charm to stun teenage girls across the nation who then never come home. I mean, he didn't seem like a serial killer but can you really tell these days anymore?

I then realized that I was driveling, to myself no less. _Well, _I said flippantly in my head, _we'll just see how he reacts when I don't show. See how his green eyes react to being ditched._

However, as I went back inside and mindlessly organized tables, I realized that I didn't want to imagine his eyes when he gets ditched, because I imagined them full of sadness with a little hurt and regret thrown in. Just the thought of those eyes filled with those emotions made me rethink my decision; I really didn't want to cause this mystery boy any pain for some reason. I found myself wavering back and forth, and realized I needed a kick in the butt to remind me not to date serial killers.

Finally, around 10, the restaurant slowed down and I could go talk to my friend Ana who works at the restaurant too. I really wanted to talk to one of my best friends, but they were all back at their houses and Ana was right here. I spilled my story almost immediately, reliving the experience in my head. Of course, while I needed Ana to tell me I was being stupid for even thinking about going out with him, she thought it was ridiculously romantic.

"You have to go Cammie!" she shrieked right in my ear, "If he's hot enough to get you to agree to a date without realizing it, then he is definitely worth it!"

"No, Ana!" I scolded "What if he's a serial killer or something? I don't even know his name!"

She just looked even dreamier, "Ohmygosh it's like love at first sight" she almost sighed. Then she brought up her only good points of the night. "And even if he is a serial killer, you're a black belt Cammie. I'm pretty sure you can take him if he attacks you. Also, I have a pretty good description of him in my head now so if you go missing I know who to describe to the police."

_Damn_, I thought, _she just _has _to go and bring up two really good points. _Suddenly her face completely changed while I was looking at her. Her expression went from dreamy little girl to very determined and slightly scary.

"You are going if I have to get you ready and put you in that car by force" she said "Although I don't think I'll have to, I can tell that you wanna go anyways."

I sighed, she was so right.

* * *

So after my shift ended and Ana completely redid my face and my hair so I looked much better, I found myself walking out of the restaurant and looking for the car of mystery guy. _Hmmm maybe black pickup truck? He seemed kind of Southern and whatever it is it's definitely black. _Suddenly I hear a "Hey" as he once again jumps out of the shadows. _Stupid sneaky boy_ I grumbled to myself as I walked over.

"Hey" I said in return, noticing he looked really smirky right now.

"I can't believe you actually came. I thought you were gonna change your mind and ditch me here alone" he said, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head. I decided to be honest.

"I was going to but then my friend Ana basically told me I have to go or she'll kill me"

He smirked even more, if that was possible. "Good to know you told your friends about me"

God he was so arrogant. "Why wouldn't I tell my friend about the creepy guy I've never met who popped out at me in the middle of a dark parking lot on a Saturday night and tricked me into agreeing to a date?" I said sarcastically "By the way she has a full description so if I go missing she knows who to go after!"

He just started laughing. While he was otherwise occupied laughing at my fears, I studied what he looked like. _Dang he looks good in black._ His shoulders stretched his black leather jacket and dark green Henley nicely, and I couldn't see it completely but from here his butt looked amazing in those jeans. I guess he saw me checking him out while he laughed cause he stopped all of a sudden and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"See something you like Cammie?"

I blushed so hard. "N-no, I mean you just look really good in black but I wasn't checking you out or anything I just wanted, uhh, a better description for the police if anything happens, yea, a description." I rushed out, and then realized my rambling said more than my checking out did. _Dangit._

I guess he took pity on me, because he just chuckled a little bit and stretched out his hand. "Let's go"

"Wait" I said as he all but dragged me to the parking lot. "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Zach" he called back "Zach Goode"

Now why did that name sound familiar? I thought about it for a few seconds and then completely forgot about it as he dragged me over to a really fancy black sports car. _Well at least I got the color right_.

"Is- Is this your car?" I stuttered, slightly scared to touch the very expensive looking car.

"No" he scoffed "this is just a rental. I prefer my motorcycle but whatever." He just shrugged.

I stood, still a little shell-shocked, until her opened the passenger door for me and gestured. _Aww that's actually kind of sweet._ I know I blushed and I gave him a shy smile as I got into his car. He got in the driver's seat and took off. The car engine roared to life, then went down to an almost silent purr, it was awesome and creepy at the same time.

"So where are we going?" I asked into the awkward silence

He just smirked "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

_Damn that smirk_ "Well that's the oldest line in the book and you should already know that" I countered, unwilling to let him and that stupid smirk win.

"There's a reason the line survived this long and that's because it works" he pushed right back. It was actually nice to know he had attitude too.

"Whatever" I sighed, unable to think of a good comeback. "Just give me a second to get a cover story to my mom."

I sent a quick text to Macey, _Hey I'm kinda going on a date with a guy so if my mom asks can you say I'm staying at your house and can I stay at your house afterwards?, _and a text to my mom, _Macey's having boy problems so if it's okay I'm just gonna go to her house so we can have a movie night and talk about it_. Macey replied almost immediately, _Done but you better have details for me when you get here!, _while my mom replied with a simple, _Okay_.

"All taken care of?" Zach asked when it looked like I was done.

"Are we there yet? "I queried back, still really curious about where we were going.

"Be patient, grasshopper" he said.

"Again, a way too old line"

He replied, but I didn't really hear him as the lights of the carnival in town appeared over the trees.

My mind was immediately filled with memories of my dad and my eyes teared up immediately. I blinked them away, determined to use this experience as looking at the good memories of my dad, not the bad ones of him lying in a hospital bed, looking corpse pale and not breathing with a huge red stain spanning his chest.

_C'mon Cammie, you got this_ I thought as I felt Zach's hand cover mine and his eyes meet mine.


	4. Chapter 4: First Dates and First Kisses

**AN: For some reason this chapter basically wrote itself and so quickly! Also, the weekend is coming up which means MORE WRITING! But I will probably be stockpiling chapters because next week is midterms and I will be studying my butt off. :( Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Zach POV**

Shit. She looked like she was about to cry! Maybe she's really scared of carnivals or something.

"If you want to go somewhere else it's fine, sorry I guess it was a crappy idea, just please don't cry" I begged as I looked at her watery eyes.

She sniffed once and blinked hard. "No, it's fine, it's just that my dad used to bring me here when I was little. Before he died."

_Good job Zach way to remind her of her dead dad on your first date. You're such an asshole._

"I am so sorry Cammie I had no idea, we can go wherever you want."

She put her hand over mine as I went to put the car back into reverse. "No, Zach, wait. This is fine, it should be fun. I just miss him but that will not affect our date."

Wow she was so brave. I was going to tell her that I really didn't mind if we went somewhere else when she took the decision out of my hands by getting out of the car.

"You know you're supposed to wait for me to open your door, don't you?" I asked, trying to get our attitude battle back.

"Yeah well I'm not really into that 'Women are the weaker gender' kind of thing. I can open my own doors." she shot right back.

"Well then I shall have to show my gentlemanliness in other ways" I said as I offered her my arm medieval style. She walked over to take it, but tripped on a rock in the dark and fell right into my arms. It was cliché and yet romantic. I leaned in close and murmured in her ear "See, there's one way. Saving you from certain injury and embarrassment, you have to admit that's pretty chivalrous."

She shivered in my arms and was silent as I brought her back up to standing . I'm sure she was blushing but unfortunately I couldn't see it in the dark. I liked seeing her blush and I definitely liked making it happen.

She took my arm, which I once again offered, and we went down to the carnival. It was a big affair, with lots of bright lights, rides, games and food stands. There was a local band playing and people everywhere. For once though, I wasn't freaking out over being noticed, because most of the people were adults with small children or people on dates, and no one looked at your face when you walked by. The anonymity in crowds is amazing. I looked at Cammie's face to judge her reaction. Her eyes were huge and she had the biggest smile on her face which left me speechless.

I saw her eyeing a couple of the rides, so I took her to the ticket booth and got us both the wristbands that give unlimited rides on everything. We went on every ride twice before we stopped and sat eating food. I'd never had so much fun on a date before, usually the girls I dated wanted to go shopping or see my house or go out to be seen. Cammie and I were actually talking, telling funny stories about our best friends and parents. I left out the fact that my best friends and I form a rock band where I am lead singer, not because I was trying to hide it but because I didn't feel the need to. I was worried it would change things between us.

"Ohmygosh this is so much fun" she sighed as we walked around and she bit into her funnel cake. Then she looked deep in my eyes and spoke earnestly "Thank you Zach. This has been fun and good for me and I really appreciate it."

With her looking so beautiful and being so close, I couldn't help it. I just had to kiss her here, beneath all the sparkling lights. I leaned in and her eyes widened, then shut as I got even closer. As my lips met hers it felt like the rest of the world fell away. I couldn't hear the screaming kids or the horrible carnival music anymore. All I could hear was her heartbeat and mine, both getting faster and skipping beats. I leaned in further, tracing the seam of her lips with my tongue, until she gasped. Then the kiss went from sweet and innocent to desperate. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I took the opening of her lips and went deeper into her mouth, taking her in. She tasted like powdered sugar and strawberries, from her funnel cake, and it tasted so much better on her than on fried dough. I pushed her back against the wall or a shed, and kept moving closer until there was no space between our bodies at all. I buried one hand in her hair and the other on her back, pushing her into me like it was possible to be closer. It wasn't. She buried her hands in my hair and kissed me back, and our mouths battled each other, causing pleasure with every push. I kept kissing her until we were both gasping for breath and her lips felt swollen, then I unwillingly pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, eyes closed. Best first kiss ever.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I have never been kissed like that. Ever. He kissed me like he was dying of thirst and I was water. I felt like I only wanted to be closer to him, even when every part of our bodies was touching. We were standing by a shed, with our foreheads still together, breathing heavily. He chuckled quietly right in my ear.

"What" I asked.

He just turned my head to where he was looking, at the funnel cake I had unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Hey" I defended myself "Isn't it good to know my priorities. Kissing you first, food second."

At that his eyes burned a darker green, but he quickly took my hand and walked me back out among the crowd, muttering to himself. I heard "only so much self control" and "just a first date" thrown in there and was slightly disappointed.

About then I realized that it was almost midnight and that we had been there for a good two hours.

"Crap, we've been here forever! I really need to get home."

He sighed despondently "Okay but there is a fee for me driving you home."

I was incredulous. "What? There is a fee for taking me home from a date that you dragged me on? Are you joking?"

"No" he said, trying to look innocent "I'm pretty sure you owe me your phone number for my driving services, after all, it's really hard to take you back when I want you to stay with me."

It all made a lot more sense when I realized he was joking. "Well then, I'll pay my fee when you drop me off at Macey's house, don't want you running amok with my number when you don't deserve it." I said, a little more humorous now.

We got in the car and I gave him directions to Macey's house, a huge four story mansion on the edge of town. When we pulled up the mile long driveway, he whistled.

"Is that her house?" he asked, pretty stunned.

"Yeah her dad's a Senator; they've got a lotta dough." I said, used to the looks. I had just as much money as she did from my dad but I wasn't about to let him know that. I don't like telling people about my money because I see what people do to Macey and other rich people. They either try to be their friends to get things or they scorn them because they judge them as the spoiled rich kids who've never worked for anything.

"Alright then" he said.

Right as I reached for the door handle I heard him say "Hey Cammie?"

"Yeah" I said, turning around to face him again right as his lips crashed into mine. He kissed me like before at the carnival, starting sweet and becoming intense as we got deeper into each other. I let out a moan as he buried his fingers in my hair and I heard an answering growl from him. He dragged his mouth from my lips, down my chin and started kissing along my jaw and neck. I was panting so loudly, I should've been embarrassed but I couldn't feel anything other than his lips. He kissed under my ear hungrily for another minute before I dragged him back to my waiting mouth. We kissed deeply for another minute, then the kisses got gentler and gentler until he pulled back completely, smirking again.

"Damn" he murmured "I always try to be gentle with you. You're too perfect for your own good."

I blushed a bright red, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Then, I pecked him on the lips one more time and actually got out of the car. I almost ran up to her door, then I turned, waved, and went inside to a "I MUST KNOW EVERYTHING" coming from Macey's room. I just smiled and went slowly up the stairs, reliving my night.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After

**AN: So I promise I am leading up to her finding out he is famous. It is definitely happening soon I just have to get the right situation set up. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I walk upstairs into Macey's room, to find not only her, but also Bex and Liz sitting cross-legged on the bed, all looking up at me eagerly. The room smelled like nail polish and popcorn, which is the greatest sign of a sleepover. I dump myself down face up on the bed.

"Question away." I say dryly, already knowing I have no choice in the matter.

"Was he hot?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did he kiss you?"

These came from Bex, Liz, and Macey respectively, and they kept rattling them off.

"Alright first questions first. Yes he is so freakin' hot my eyes want to burn out of my head just looking at him, it was insanely romantic, and yes he kissed me, twice!"

"AHHHHHH" echoed throughout the room from everyone.

The rest of the night was spent breaking down the date, first by sharing every detail and then using Macey's boy sexpertise to analyze every event. It went something like this:

Me: "So then I thanked him for taking me to the carnival and told him it was good for me to deal with the memories"

Macey: "Uh-huh"

Me: "And then he just leaned in and kissed me and it was so perfect, I mean his lips were so soft and it was just amazing."

Macey: "How long did you guys kiss?"

Me: "Umm well I didn't really keep track but maybe 3-5 minutes?"

Macey: "Okay then he is obviously attracted to you on both a physical and emotional level because he leaned in to kiss you when you guys were being emotionally close and if he was just looking to get some that wouldn't have been his moment."

I don't know how she knows all this but I'm not about to question it. Besides, her sexpertise has helped me and Bex with boys more than once. Liz gets the advice but as soon as she gets near a boy she likes she forgets it all and blurts out whatever odd facts are on her mind at that given moment, which can range from Einstein's IQ score to the first color ever shown on TV.

The night was just perfect, with an amazing date and then a movie night with my friends, but before I knew it I was yawning like crazy, so we set up a bed on the floor and fell asleep to Mean Girls for the billionth time. The last thing that crossed my mind before I slipped into a dreamless sleep were green eyes, soft lips, and a scent of mint.

* * *

**Zach POV**

When was it too soon to text her? I knew she had been at a friend's house, how long do girls stay up at those things? Was she an early riser or a late sleeper? It was really amazing how little I knew about her when I thought about it. While I felt like I had known her forever I had only met her last night.

"Dude, are you still mooning and staring at your phone longingly?" my friend Grant said in his tough love voice. "Just grow some balls and text the chick"

"Shut up Grant. You don't understand because you see girls as reusable outlets for sex." I said, slightly annoyed that he was implying that I didn't have balls. I was too manly!

Grant just smiled, completely unbothered by the intended insult. "You're damn straight I do. Why not? When girls follow us around like they do and offer themselves up, who am I to deny them the pleasure of getting to say they had sex with a rockstar? I get something, they get something, everyone's happy."

I just shook my head "I know you think this is sappy now, but when you meet _the _girl you will completely understand and I will be sitting nearby laughing my head off at your pansyness. " I'm actually kind of looking forward to it now.

Grant looked unnerved at the prospect, and then took his revenge in the worst way possible. He snatched my phone and took off running. I chased after him as quickly as possible, but he locked himself in his bedroom before I could stop him. He leaned back against the door while I banged against it.

"Dear Cammie" he said loudly "I just wanted to let you know that I am a complete pansy who couldn't gather up the balls to text you myself and so I turned to the help of my super hot and manly friend Grant, who you would probably like better than me because he is much better looking."

"Grant, if you send that I swear to God I will announce at every concert that you have herpes so you never get laid again." It was amazing how fast that door opened.

"I was just kidding, I wasn't gonna send it" he muttered, looking apologetic.

"It's okay, I get it" I said, feeling bad for threatening him so drastically now. "I just want to do it right with this girl, ya know?"

"No I don't" he admitted cheerfully "but I got your back bro. Need any advice? You know how I am with the ladies."

"Since I don't want a one-night stand, no, thanks though." Grant was probably not the best to go to for girl advice unless you wanted her leaving you hate mail on your cell phone.

"Well you at least have to text her now" he said. "I am going to make you. It's eleven man, she's most likely awake. And even if she isn't, chicks love it when they wake up to a good morning text message. It means you were thinking of them."

I looked at him incredulously because that was actually good advice. I never knew he had a sweet side! He just blushed awkwardly.

"Or at least they like that in movies and girly shit" he muttered, then changed the subject quickly.

He dragged me into his room and forcefully put me down in a chair. "Now text her."

I sighed, guess it was time to man up

Zach: Good morning J

"Happy?" I said

Grant replied "Very"

Luckily for my nerves, she texted back quickly.

Cammie: Good morning to you too, one question though, how do I mysteriously have your number and you have mine? I thought I got out of the car without paying your stupid fee?

I chuckled. Grant just looked at me with respect in his eyes.

"Got her number without her even knowing it? How did you do that?"

I just laughed. "I took her phone out of her pocket and typed it in while she was in the bathroom. Then I texted myself and boom! I had her number and she had mine. I put it back in her pocket when we were kissing and she had no idea."

"Nice man" he said as he fist bumped me "Knew those pickpocket lessons would come in handy.

"But wait, what do I tell her? Saying I picked your pocket sounds creepy."

"Just keep it vague man, the more mysterious the better." I don't know where Grant was getting this information, but it was actually good.

Zach: I'm a super-secret ninja spy. You never see me coming.

Cammie: LOL really? A spy?

Zach: yes, spy.

Cammie: Alright I guess I forgive you for using your spy skills against me. I just realized this morning that I had no way to contact you again.

Zach: Were you disappointed?

Cammie: Maybe… but I'm not telling

Zach: I know you were, who wouldn't be?

Cammie: Ummm people who don't like cocky guys who think they're the best thing since sliced bread?

Zach: Well I don't think I'm the best thing since sliced bread.

Cammie: no?

Zach: no. I know I'm the best thing since _before_ sliced bread.

Cammie: And there it is

Zach: There what is?

Cammie: That gigantic ego. I wasn't sure where it was hiding, it can't be easy to hide when it's that size.

Grant scared the crap out of me when he chuckled over my shoulder. I completely forgot he was there.

"I like this girl man, she's got attitude and isn't afraid to tell it to you straight. She's probably the first girl to tell you your ego is overgrown in years."

I smiled because it was true and it was also one of the main reasons I liked her so much.

Zach: Can you hang out tomorrow?

Cammie: I can't, I have school and my mom won't let me go out on school nights, especially with boys.

Zach: L Not even boys as good-looking as me?

Cammie: Especially not boys like you.

Zach: I'm hurt. How about Friday?

Cammie: Sounds good to me, what time are you free?

Zach: Well I have a thing until 7, how about I pick you up at 8? We can go to dinner and I can introduce you to some of my friends.

Cammie: That sounds great. But how are you going to meet my friends?

Zach: Well, 6 days seems too long to go without you, why don't I bring you lunch one day? Then I can meet your friends and see you.

Cammie: Don't you have school too?

Zach: Private tutor. So let me know a time and a place.

Cammie: Okay, 1:10 at Gallagher Academy

Zach: See you then J

Cammie: See you then J

I was going to keep texting her about anything and everything, but right then our manager, Joe, came into the apartment yelling.

"Blackthorne Boys, rehearsal in ten in the studio, if you are late I will wake you up at 8 in the morning for the next week!" I knew his threat was for real and Grant and I started scrambling to get ready. That whole rehearsal I had a smile on my face, already thinking about seeing my girl again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret is Out

**AN: Okay so as you can tell by the Chapter title, Zach finally tells her. I leave it kind of a cliffy and I'm sorry but I have to go to work and wanted to get this posted. I will get the next one posted ASAP I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Secret is Out**

**Zach POV**

I decided to get her Chinese food. Everyone loves Chinese food right? At the same time I wasn't sure what she'd want, so I got a little bit of everything. The guy at the take out counter gave me a weird look when I got a pint of everything, probably because I look like a high school guy and they generally don't have any money, but at least he took my card. I got a lot of chicken and broccoli and lo mein, cause those are my favorites and I'm going to eat quite a bit of those. I also brought some water and some Dr. Pepper which is what she drank at the carnival and some plates for everything.

I'm actually really nervous. I know I am very likely to be recognized at a high school. Even if I'm not, I'm telling her anyways. She deserves to know what she's getting into, and I can only hope she doesn't get mad that I haven't told her sooner.

I printed out Google map directions to Gallagher and it says I only have one turn left-_wow this place is huge_ I think as I pull up in front of a giant mansion with the word Gallagher inscribed over the top. I stand just a little stunned. _Well she obviously won't be after me for my money, looks like she probably has some of her own._ I know it's weird for me to be amazed at huge, expensive things, but I grew up like any normal kid, with middle-class parents. Even now I prefer to save my money and get normal sized apartments and normal cars. My motorcycle is from a used car place, and I fixed it up.

_Cammie didn't seem pretentious or anything. She's obviously not obsessed with her money, otherwise she would have scorned the carnival and worn nicer, name-brand clothes. _I rationalized

Finally, I tell myself to shut up and get out of the car. I go in the building, and a lady looks uninterestedly at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked. _Well hello to you too_

"Yea" I say "I'm just bringing a friend of mine lunch. She said it was alright to visit her."

"Okay just sign in here and they will be in the cafeteria, down the hall, on your right." She said, never looking up from her papers. I signed in on the little book and set off down the hallway.

I quickly found a set of double doors which obviously led to the cafeteria, judging by the noise. I opened the door and slipped inside. The whole room slowly fell silent. I fingered my disguise, I was worried for a second I'd forgotten it, but the baseball cap and sunglasses were still on. Then I realized that I only saw girls so apparently I was a fairly attractive boy (not to toot my own horn or anything) who just walked into the cafeteria of an all-girls school. Just then I heard a quiet "Psst" and I turned and saw Cammie sitting at a long table, with a spot empty to her left. She patted it with her hand, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. It would have been hell trying to find her in here. I strolled over, trying to look inconspicuous, and sank down onto the stool beside her.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Ohmygod he looked terrified at the whole cafeteria of girls. I had to stifle my laugh as he sank down beside me.

"It's not funny" he muttered "You didn't tell me I'd be the only guy here"

"I'm sorry" I apologized "I honestly forgot, I'm just so used to going to an all-girls school that I didn't even think about it" Now I felt kinda bad. He must have been broadsided at the stares of a hundred or so girls who haven't seen a hot guy in here in ages.

"It's fine" he said, already seeming sunnier "I come bearing food." He placed a big bag that was giving off heavenly smells on the table. My mouth watered when I saw the symbol of the big Chinese place downtown. How did he manage to get my favorite?

"Oho!" said Bex "this one brought Cam Chinese food! He's a keeper!"

Macey and Liz laughed while Zach and I just blushed and looked at each other.

"Thank you" I said quietly "Chinese is my favorite"

He seemed to sigh in relief "Good I realized I wasn't sure what you would want. I didn't want to bring something you wouldn't eat."

"Well you hit the nail on the head" Bex interjected again. "Chinese is numero uno on her list, after us of course. I'm Bex" she said, putting out her hand for Zach to shake.

Macey followed, giving him a weird look "Macey"

Liz was last, looking shy, "And I'm Liz"

Zach shook all their hands "It's very nice to meet you" he said, then moved his hand under the table and grabbed mine. _Eeep, we're holding hands!_ The looks Macey and Bex sent me said they saw the gesture too.

"Dig in" he said, looking at me as he pulled out little boxes. And more little boxes. And more.

"How much did you get?" I gaped at the now huge amount of food in front of us.

He looked a little shy "Well I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I got a little of everything."

I smiled, that was actually really sweet! "Alright, thanks" I said as I grabbed the egg rolls, which are my favorite.

"Yea thanks' Bex said as she grabbed the sweet and sour chicken, which she knew I didn't like. Zach didn't bat an eye, he was already learning.

Throughout the whole lunch Zach was really sweet, holding my hand, making sure I had enough food, and really getting into conversation with my friends. By the looks they were sending me, they definitely approved. Only Macey was still giving him a weird look, like she was trying to remember something.

"You alright Mace?" I asked and she seemed to jump a little bit

"Yea" she replied "I just feel like I know you from somewhere"

Zach seemed to stiffen, but Macey just shrugged and went back to her food.

But Zach looked at me with a little desperation shining in his green eyes and said "I do have to talk to you. Outside?"

* * *

**Zach POV**

She looked nervous as she said "Okay" and got up to follow me outside. I know I was nervous. My hands were sweaty and I was running over fake scenarios in my head. _What is she sells me out to the press? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? _And the worst, _What if she knew the whole time and was playing me for fame and money? _I shook my head at the last one, _Cammie would never do that._ But at the same time, a tiny insidious voice was inside my brain saying 'Are you sure? You don't really know her that well.'

When we got out into the deserted hallway I turned around, swallowing nervously.

"What's wrong Zach?" she asked, looking up at me with worry in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something." I barely whispered.

"What is it?" she whispered back, already looking sad.

"I'm… famous." I whispered, looking down at my feet. I quickly shot my head up when I heard her laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

She couldn't seem to stop. "God I thought you had a girlfriend or were leaving or had cancer or something you idiot!" she said, getting angry now. It was actually really hot. "Don't scare me like that you jerk!"

I took my hat and sunglasses off to show her the full picture. "No, nothing like that, sorry. I'm just the lead singer of the Blackthorne Boys." I could tell she hadn't known by the look of surprise in her eyes.

"That rock band?" she asked. I nodded "Is that why you were in town and by my restaurant?" I nodded again.

Right then a couple of girls came out of the cafeteria, giving us weird looks until one of them gasped. _Great_ I thought.

"Ohmygosh you're Zach Goode!" she shrieked. "Ana it's Zach Goode!" she said again. The girl Ana seemed to handle herself better.

"Calm down Tina" she ordered, then gave Cammie a look. "Not a serial killer after all huh?" she said, and Cammie and her giggled.

"What?"I asked, not understanding the joke, which only made them laugh harder.

Ana dragged the girl, _Tina? _, down the hall and I turned back to Cammie. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes shining.

"It's okay that you're famous Zach, but it does change things. I'd rather we stay quiet, I don't really like the limelight."

"Okay that's fine" I said, relieved that she wasn't leaving or charging towards the press.

She swallowed nervously and continued. "There is a story I have to tell you though-" she was cut off by the bell.

"Dangit" she murmured "come back after school to pick me up, I'll take you to my house to introduce you to my mom and tell you the story." She said, then charged down the hallway to catch up with Bex, Liz, and Macey. I signed out and left the school, wondering what secret she had that she had to tell now that she knew I was famous but also not caring because I was so relieved she couldn't care less that I was. _She isn't running_ I said to myself with an air of satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7: Action and Revenge

**AN: Okay so this doesn't resolve the cliff but I promise it isn't a huge thing and I just really wanted to include this scenario cause it's gotta be one of my faves. Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think and I really appreciate all the love! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Action and Revenge**

**Cammie POV**

The whole absurdity of this situation hit me. I burst into slightly hysterical laughter as I reached my girls.

"What did he want?" Bex asked as Liz and Macey nodded in agreement to the question.

"He's famous" I said through my laughter. "From a rock band."

"I KNEW IT!" Macey yelled "He's Zach from the Blackthorne Boys isn't he! I thought he looked familiar but I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure."

"Wait, that rock band?" Bex asked

Liz answered with her weird facts "The Blackthorne boys are four best friends who started a band in their garage and were catapulted from obscurity by their agent who found them at a Battle of the Bands in New York City." she said.

"Umm yeah I guess so" I put in "and they are on tour which was why he was at my restaurant because it's near the Colisseum where he was playing that night."

"Ohmygosh Cam that is so romantic!" sighed Macey "A rock star is in love with you!"

I just blushed "It's too early for love, right now it's just like."

Liz interjected with more facts "Love is the flood of endorphins that rush in your brain but they usually only last for eighteen months or so."

"Thanks Liz" I sighed, that fact being slightly depressing.

"Sorry" she blushed "unhelpful"

"It's okay" I said, unable to be unhappy with her for long "It's true"

Macey came to the rescue, ever the hero for the idea of love. "Not always though! Maybe he really loves you and it will last forever! The way he looks at you, it's so freaking adorable."

"Well, we'll see" I said "I have to tell him about my dad tonight, it might make the whole situation better, or it could end it."

They all nodded sympathetically and we went to class.

I was getting some weird looks today. Tina is queen of the gossip mill so I'm sure at least half the school knew that my lunch visitor had been rock star Zach Goode, and all of them stared at me. I felt really self-conscious, I don't like attention! I just hid behind my hair and avoided eye contact. I was really going to have to talk to him about this, I can't take everyone staring at me all the time. As I felt everyone's eyes bore into me, I sunk farther into my chair and thought _When would this school day be over?_

* * *

**Zach POV**

_When would her school day be over?_ I thought as I looked at the clock again and it had only moved five minutes from the last time I checked. _Is that clock broken? Cause that felt like almost thirty minutes! _

At that moment I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, signaling a text. It was from Grant.

Grant: Hey man, wanna go bowling tonight? It's been forever. I bet I can still beat your ass.

Zach: Sure, hey is it alright if I invite Cammie and her friends? I want all you guys to meet.

Grant: Sounds good, I want to meet this chick with all the attitude.

Zach: Well I will have to ask her first, we are hanging out today after school so I will let you know.

Grant: K

I looked up at the clock again. It had only been five more minutes. _Shit._

* * *

Finally it was almost time for her to get out of school. I drove over the speed limit the whole time, unable to wait another few minutes. When I got there it was dead silent. Then a bell rang and within minutes there was a fountain of plaid uniforms pouring from the doors. I looked for Cammie but figured she would find me, she knew what my car looked like.

I looked up just as she slid into my car, and my face lifted into a huge smile. I leaned close and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to do that earlier but I didn't know your position on PDA" I said, grinning wryly.

"Ummmm" she started, still seeming glazed. I smirked, and that snapped her right out of it. "Yea, not a huge fan of big PDA, but that is fine, as long as you don't try to suck off my face. This attractiveness stays with me, you can't have it, no matter the power of the suction."

I started laughing at her description and how true it was of so many couples I knew.

"Alright, where am I going?" I asked her, realizing I had no clue how to get to her house.

"Umm go down this road and then take a left onto Franklin St, it's right over there, and we will be on there for a while."

"Okay" I said, putting the car into drive and them putting my free hand on her knee as I maneuvered my car out of the parking lot.

She started flipping through my music, "Are there none of your CDs in here? I want to know what you guys sound like."

"What?" I asked, pretending to be outraged. "You mean you don't have a poster of me on your wall that you kiss every night and every morning? I'm hurt, really."

She just gave me a look, then got a glint in her eye and leaned closer. I gulped nervously as she came way too close for my sanity, especially while I was driving.

"Now why would I kiss a poster when I can kiss the real thing?" she asked, and then started kissing my neck.

_Oh shit._ I thought, trying to keep my eyes open when all I wanted to do was close them with pleasure and sigh deeply. I also wanted to kiss her but that wasn't a good idea considering we were driving. As if to remind me, the car veered a little to the right in my lack of attention, and there was a huge honk. Cammie leaned back from me with a mischievous grin and looking way too satisfied.

"So when do I turn?" I asked, clearing my throat

"Next right" she said, and then directed me the rest of the way to her house, still looking way too happy with herself. I'd fix that as soon as we arrived.

We turned into one last street and pulled into the driveway of a fairly large house. Not McHenry sized but bigger than my house growing up. Cammie was about to get out of the car when I hit the locks, smirking. _Time for revenge._

"What are you doing?" she asked, then seemed to catch on as I slid my hand I still had on her knee up, pushing her skirt with it. I didn't go too far, didn't want to push things, but I went far enough to put the idea in her head. Her breathing got more erratic. I leaned in really close, smirking, and acted like I was going to kiss her. But at the last second I went down along her jaw. I lay sensual kisses along her neck and up to her ear, focusing on that spot right under her ear that drives her crazy. When she was panting loudly I lifted my face from her neck and ghosted my lips over hers, coming so close to kissing her but not letting her deepen in. I did that until she let out a whimper, then I finally kissed her, her lips erasing my smirk. I tilted her head up, taking her lower lip between my teeth and giving it a little tug, making her groan, which led to an answering growl from deep in my throat. Finally I pulled away, and leaned against her face, both of us breathing heavily. She gave a little breathless laugh.

"I like that kind of revenge" she said, and gave me the most breathtaking smile.

I smiled back "Then you will need to misbehave more so I can take my revenge." I said

As I undid the locks and got out of the car I saw her get a little nervous again, not nearly as nervous as I was when I was telling her I was famous but enough that it made me nervous.

"C'mon" she said, holding out her hand to lead me into the house.


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Story

**AN: Okay so I finally told someone that I'm writing this and she's just so perfect and supportive so this chapter is dedicated to my Dutch BFF Emma, who happens to also be dating a Zack ;) Love you babe. I think I'm going to start dedicating chapters to nice people to show my thanks and love for my amazing reviewers! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Second Story**

**Zach POV**

Her house looked like her. It was nice, but not ridiculous. It was homey. I didn't get much of a chance to look around though because she pulled me straight down the hall into a living room and onto the couch. She sat us both down and looked at me, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. _Focus, Zach. Listen .Don't fantasize about her lips, now is most definitely not the time._

"Okay" she said "I told you that I need to stay out of the press. Now I'm going to tell you why." At this, she got up and went to a table, picking up a picture frame and bringing it back to the couch.

She took a deep breath. "I used to be in the press a lot, because of my dad. It wasn't a huge deal, because they didn't stalk me or anything, and I was always with him. I always knew I was safe with my dad so I never worried about all the strange people with the cameras who would ask me questions. But then my dad died, and suddenly I didn't know I was safe, and all the people with cameras would shout questions at me about my dad, and my mom, just really private things that they had no business knowing. They would come way too close and I would always cry because it really made me miss my dad. Eventually they started leaving me alone, but if they find out I'm back, they will be back, and probably worse than ever, and I don't know if I can take it again. It's just so hard."

I was a little stupefied. "Cammie, the press operate in different circles. They might not even know about your dad, was he a politician or an actor-?

"My dad was Matthew Morgan, from The Metal Assassins." she blurted out quickly, cutting me off. It took me a second to catch on.

"The rock band? Joe's rock band? Wait, _the _Matthew Morgan?" I asked

"How do you know Mr. Solomon? And yes, the guitarist and lead singer."

"Joe's the manager for our band. He's the one that found us at Battle of the Bands. And holy shit your dad was amazing!" Something was tickling my mind, some information that I was missing here.

"Wait, the band broke up because of your dad, because when he died none of them felt comfortable taking the stage because…" I trailed off as I realized what I had been missing and why this was so hard for her.

"Because he got shot at a concert while performing." She finished, her eyes watering and brimming over with tears. I hated seeing her cry and I'd only seen it once before, at the carnival, again because of her dad.

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, shit, please don't cry." That didn't help at all as I felt my t-shirt getting wet. "It's okay…" was all I was able to say so I just held her in my arms, rubbed her back, and repeated it over and over.

She cried for a while, then sniffed and got herself under control. "I just… I was in the spotlight before and I was used to it because I was with him. But I don't think I could do it now, with all the questions and all I can see is the blood and him in the hospital. The memories just…" She broke off there again but didn't collapse back into tears. She just leaned her head into my neck and whispered "I just can't" against my skin.

"Okay that's fine" I said "So you want to keep the news of us away from the press so you don't get involved, I can do that." It honestly shouldn't be a problem here, no one is following me around like they do in LA or other big cities. As long as I don't take her to a concert or press conference she should be safe. "The press won't bother you here, I'll make sure of it." The promise was a bit rash, but I'd do anything to make her feel better right now.

"Thank you" she whispered against my skin, and brushed a kiss on my neck. I tried not to do anything in response, knowing that she didn't mean anything by it and that this is a bad time, so I pulled back quickly and leaned back against the couch and pulled her onto my lap with her head on my chest and my arms around her. We sat like that for awhile, just lying in a comfortable silence and listening to each other's breathing. Eventually I remembered Grant's proposition and decided to ask her.

"So, I don't know if you're interested but Grant was wondering if we want to go bowling. I think it'd be fun to invite your friends so they can all meet. The guys are going a bit stir-crazy because they don't know anyone here and don't have anything to do. There won't be any press there either because they know we don't usually go crazy while on tour, we are usually focused and pretty introverted."

"That sounds like fun to me!" she said enthusiastically and pulled out her phone. She started texting, most likely her friends and the little furrow between her eyebrows she gets while concentrating on the keys was so cute that I just leaned in and kissed it. That's the first time I've ever kissed a girl on the forehead, it's kind of backwards progress usually for what I want from a girl, but she's just so different.

She just ignored me and continued typing, then looked up at me and asked, "What time?"

"Eight sound good?" I asked and she just nodded and went back to texting.

When she finished she tossed her phone on the other end of the couch and looked up at me with bright eyes. "They said sure!" she said, sounding so damn happy I just wanted to keep her like that forever. She looked at the time and tried to get up, but I held her still on my lap, ignoring the look she shot me as she tried to get up a second time.

"What, I'm comfortable!" I defended myself as she shot me yet another look.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Zach and right now I need to get up." she said, but she's laughing a little bit too.

"But your world does revolve around me, which means if I'm comfortable you have to stay on my lap and keep me warm." I said, joking.

She knows just how to get me to cooperate though. "I need to get up to make something for dinner and if you let me up now I will let you have some." She said cajolingly. I pretend to consider her proposal.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure if that's enough to make up for the loss of my comfortableness" I said, trying to keep a straight face "you might have to add a little to the pot."

She sighed and looked exasperated. "Then what else do you want?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Throw in some kisses." I said. "Then we have a deal" she just smiled at me and nodded, then tried to get up again, but I still wouldn't let her. "You have to pinkie promise" I said, and held my hand out, pinkie up. She just looked at me, smiling, but stuck her pinkie out and shook my hand.

"I solemnly swear that I will give you food and kisses after you let me up." she said, chuckling through half of the oath. Then she looked at me and slowly tried to get up again. This time I let her, and then I followed her into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?"


	9. Chapter 9: Gallagher vs Blackthorne

**AN: So this chapter is dedicated to There will always be fear, they were my first serious reviewer and I really appreciate the encouragement. I was honestly not taking it that seriously and considering stopping but the love helped me keep it going. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gallagher vs. Blackthorne**

**Zach POV**

"So what's for dinner?

"Umm I think I'm going to make macaroni and cheese, I have this great recipe from my aunt" she shrugs.

Homemade mac and cheese sounds amazing to me. "Good, now what can I do to help."

She gave me a list of ingredients to get out of the pantry while she gathered all the instruments needed and preheated the oven. I haven't cooked anything in so long and I'm actually kind of excited, when I realize something very important.

"There's no music" I say "Where can I find music?"

She nods with her head into the living room, "You can grab the plug-in from in there and put your phone in."

I went into the living room and grabbed the little speaker sitting on the coffee table, then hooked up my phone and put on my favorite playlist. Rock music flooded the room. I turned the volume down low enough so we could speak but high enough to hear it comfortably. When I looked back at her she already had a bunch of the ingredients together in a bowl and was mixing them.

"What about the noodles?" I asked "I thought you had to boil them?"

She just shrugged it off "I made some yesterday to have today, they're just in the fridge. Actually, can you grab them so they can heat up to room temperature?"

I went to the fridge, quickly grabbing the foil-covered bowl and going back to her, putting my arm over her shoulders. "What would you do without me?" I sighed

She just shot me a look from the corner of her eye and continued mixing stuff in a bowl.

"So why do you need flour and butter and milk to make cheese?" I asked, thinking she just needed some cheese and some noodles.

"Zach, this stuff makes the cheese creamy and helps with the crumbs, it's amazing, you'll see."

"Okay so the food's the first part of our deal, now how about the second?" I asked as I turned her around and backed her against the counter.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

He's such a boy. I ignored him and leaned back from Zach's searching lips.

"I need to finish this and put it in the over, then I'll kiss you." I turned away again and started muttering under my breath about impatient idiot boys. He tried to turn me around again, but I resisted.

"Now what could be more important than kissing me?" he asked, showing his cocky side again. I could sense his smirk without even seeing it.

"Just about everything" I muttered, hearing the lie in my voice. I was such a horrible liar.

"What?" he said, exaggerating his voice with sarcasm "I'm so wounded! I can't believe you would ever say that to me! I mean, everyone knows I am just about perfect, and I've been told that my kissing skills are unrivaled."

While he was being dramatic, I put the bowl into the oven, then grabbed some flour in my hand without him seeing. I was going to wipe that smirk right off his face. While I had focused on being sneaky, he had continued driveling.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong" he grinned, and I smiled. This was going to be so much fun. This time when he tried to turn me around I didn't resist, just let him turn me around and lean in. I waited until right before he kissed me, when his eyes were closed and his face centimeters away, then I leaned back, pulled my hand up, and hit him in the face with flour. It exploded against the side of his face and left white from his hair down to the neck of his shirt. He didn't react for a second, just stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth open in shock. I was laughing my ass off at his expression. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me menacingly.

"Did you really want to do that, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, taking a step towards me while reaching for the flour.

_Oh shit._ I tried to duck beneath his arm and make a run for it, but he grabbed me around the waist and swung me around before I got away. He tilted his flour covered face and grinned, it was beautiful actually, but then he leaned down and rubbed his face in my hair, getting flour everywhere.

"Stop it!" I screamed, but I was laughing so hard I don't think it came out right.

He did stop, but not for the better. I saw him reach back to get more flour and saw my chance to escape. I ran out of his arms and put the counter between us, successfully separating us.

"You know I'm going to win this babe" he said, way too confident.

"I don't think so Blackthorne Boy" I said, mirroring his earlier nickname.

He stalked me around the counter, and I mirrored his movements so he wouldn't get too close.

"Give it up, Gallagher Girl" he smirked "you're only making it worse on yourself."

"That's only if you catch me, Zach" I was laughing while dodging him. He faked to the right and when I lunged opposite he changed direction quickly and ran around the counter. I ran in the opposite direction, but he was too fast. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me back against the counter.

"What are you going to do now?" he smirked. I squirmed but couldn't get away. He held me there while I struggled, and he reached his hand back to the flour. When he brought it back, it was filled with the white powder, which he started sprinkling of top of my head.

"No Zach, stop it!" I squealed. He got half the handful on me, then I got a lucky shot and knocked his arm with my hand, getting the rest of the flour all over his shirt. He just smiled and spread the flour all over my face leaning in close.

"Bad girl, what am I going to do with you?" he asked. I hope it was rhetorical because I couldn't think of a coherent answer when he was this close.

He ghosted his lips over mine until I reached my arms behind his neck and pulled him in closer so I could kiss him fully. He groaned, and lifted me onto the counter, making us the same height. I could taste the flour from his face. My pulse pounded, and I could feel his heart beating just as fast beneath my hand. I scooted closer to him, and his hands tightened on my hips. I got even closer, leaning towards him… and I fell off the counter. Of course. He burst out laughing and helped steady me, wiping flour off my face.

"Karma for starting a flour war" he shrugged easily "you got what you deserved."

I glared at him "Be quiet."

He just chuckled before crowding my face again, but obviously the universe hated us because right then the timer for dinner went off, beeping super-annoyingly.

He laughed again at my disgruntled expression, and pulled the bowl out of the oven.

"Good I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach to emphasize his words. Stupid boys that eat all day but still have flat stomachs as attractive as his. I hate them sometimes.

In the end we brushed the flour off each other and ate dinner. It was really nice, I feel like I can really talk to him, unlike most boys who have to seem manly at all times (probably trying to overcompensate for their tiny *cough, cough*) he was able to tell stories that made him look like an idiot, like one where he ended up getting painted blue by his friend Grant and left naked in the park so he had to walk home. We laughed all through dinner and then while we cleaned up the kitchen. Before I knew it, I looked at the clock and it was almost time to leave to go bowling.

"Oh crap I have to go change!" I scream-shouted

"No you don't, you look fine" was his only reply.

_Boys. _They just don't get it. "Zach, I'm still wearing my school uniform. It's plaid for heaven's sake! You know what, never mind, I will be back in 10 minutes."

It took way longer than ten minutes to choose an outfit and do my hair and makeup, but it was worth it because I knew I looked good. I wore a pair of really comfortable jeans and a pair of knee-high boots, with a golden knit top that hung off my shoulder and looked amazing with my skin. I did my makeup Macey style, and figured she would so approve if she was here. I knew I was right when I came down the stairs and saw Zach's jaw drop.

* * *

**AN: So I'm wondering if you guys have any ideas for crazy hilarious situations that Grant/Zach or any of the girls have gotten in that can be told while bowling? Like the blue and naked in the park story, but hopefully even weirder! Send me ideas! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bowling and the Bet

**AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update, it was midterm week and I did not have time to do anything other than study. But, here is the long awaited chapter of the bowling! And a bet? Wonder what it'll be? This bet uses an idea from Sportygirl247 that I twisted quite a lot but yea, this one's for you Sportygirl!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bowling and the Bet**

**Cammie POV**

I hadn't realized before that Zach had never seen me dressed up. On our date to the carnival, I was wearing all black, and before I had on my uniform. Neither of those are in any way figure flattering. I'd obviously surprised him, but I didn't think I looked that different. Okay, so this shirt shows off my boobs while my uniform makes it look like I have none, but at the same time, they still aren't that big. Or maybe it's the makeup. I may never know, because he got himself under control and managed to shut his mouth.

"Wow Cammie" he stammered "you look amazing."His eyes were still a little wide, and that made my inner self do a happy dance entirely inappropriate to do in front of people. No need to embarrass myself.

"Thanks, I try" I said, teasing, and he grinned and held out a hand.

"Your carriage awaits" he bowed and then took my hand, all but dragging me outside. These wedges may look cute, but they make it hard to walk on grass.

I turned on the radio in his car and heard his voice coming from the speakers. I sat up straight, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he said, looking at me and blushing.

I smiled "I've never heard your music before. OOOO! Sing along!"

He just kept blushing "Really?"

"Yes! It would be like double Zach music! I'd be like the only person ever to hear it! PLEASE!"

He just laughed, then started softly singing along with the song. His voice was deep and soft, and really nice. It was the first time I ever really connected my Zach with rock star Zach. It made me think of uncomfortable thoughts.

I interrupted him mid-song "When do you have another concert?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye "In two weeks we are in New York City"

"Oh" that was soon. I decided to save any more questions, I didn't want to get into the deep stuff and then have tension during bowling. "Keep singing" I scolded, and smiled when he hid his grin and sang again.

Soon we were at the bowling alley, a little run down place with really dim lights. We went inside and I texted Bex, Liz, and Macey to let them know we were here. We went up to the guy at the counter who was about our age. We got our shoes and set up in lane 8. Zach was muttering to himself and frowning.

"What's up?" I smiled, he was so cute when he was talking to himself.

He just frowned at me "He was flirting with you when you were obviously with me." He said.

I just laughed "No he was not, he was just selling us shoes!"

"He talked the entire time to you, and you really don't see it?"

"No, you're being ridiculous." Guys didn't notice me, I was plain. Not beautiful, not ugly, just somewhere in between.

He just shot me a look and set up the scoreboard. Right then three guys came over, one was huge, the other a little skinnier with glasses, and the third somewhere in between the two. All of them were ridiculously hot, just like Zach.

"God is there some hot factor in the water where you're from?" I muttered to Zach, who shot me a smirk.

"Hey guys" he said "this is Cammie. Cammie this is Grant, Jonas, and Preston."

They all smiled at me. Then Grant, the huge one, took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he leaned over and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you Cammie. So, now that you've seen me, are you ready to dump this idiot and run off with me instead?"

I just grinned at him while Zach muttered something about "never getting laid again", mixed with "Grant."

"I don't know yet Grant, I might need some more persuasion, Zach is pretty great." I said

Grant started to speak again when Zach broke in between us, pulling my hand out of Grant's and putting his arm around my waist.

"Alright, alright she gets it, now back up dude." I smiled at his possessive tone, it shouldn't make me happy, but it does.

Then Preston came up and just shook my hand. "I apologize for him, he just learned to walk upright last year" he said, smiling.

After that I was passed to Jonas, who also shook my hand and smiled "Nice to meet you, good job handling him, I've never seen him rejected so easily."

Grant spoke up "I was not rejected!"

"Yes you were" said Zach, glaring at him.

Right then I heard the very British voice of Bex break in, "Wait, who got rejected? Damn, I missed it!"

I turned around and smiled. "Hey guys! This is Zach, Jonas, Preston, and Grant, who got rejected by yours truly. Guys, this is Bex, Macey, and Liz."

Macey and Liz smiled and waved but Bex started laughing. "You got rejected?" she asked Grant "and I missed it? Cam you know you're supposed to wait to reject anyone until I'm around to laugh at them." Everyone was laughing except for Grant, who looked a little shocked. He was staring at Bex like he'd never seen anyone like her. _They would be so perfect!_

Eventually we all settled down and got down to bowling. It was so much fun. Zach and his friends were hilarious. Bex and Grant were so competitive and they were trash talking and ridiculously good at bowling. The rest of us were sitting in a group talking around the controls. Liz looked a little nervous around Jonas, but when she reverted to her panic action and blurted out a little fact about the inventor of bowling, he looked amazed, and then they veered off into a conversation about the physics of bowling. _Well there goes Liz. We'll never get her back from physics._

Zach leaned over to whisper in my ear "I've never seen anyone able to keep up with him when he goes off like that."

I turned my head to whisper back "Ditto over here, usually the guy says some form of 'Ummm' and backs away slowly."

He grins "Yea Jonas has had to learn to hide his inner geek, it doesn't really fit the rock star image."

"Yea I can see that, Liz is pretty good at blending but whenever she gets nervous, especially around new people, she just tends to blurt the most relevant fact whirring through her mind. The fact usually happens to be about 10 times over the head of the person hearing said fact. Like the inventor of bowling."

"Yea one time Jonas asked me if I knew that in Greece blond hair was associated with prostitution. I didn't by the way." He chuckled, "we all like him anyways, and I'm a lot smarter since he became my friend."

"That's the truth. The funniest part is when she repeats a fact so we actually know the answer and she just looks so shocked and then remembers that she told us before and we did not magically become smarter through osmosis. Which I so wish was possible because I would be genius level by now" smiling at the memories of Liz's quirks.

I continued "I mean we all have our quirks. Liz is wicked smart, Macey loves to dress everyone up like dolls, and Bex…"

Right then Bex broke in, "I am totally kicking your ass!"

I look up to see her pointing in Grant's face.

He smirked at her. _Damn what is it about these boys and their cocky smirking. Zach does it better though._

"I bet you I can beat you." Grant said, goading the beast.

Bex narrowed her eyes. "No way! What's the bet?"

Grant looked thoughtful, then his face morphed into mischievous. He pointed at the guy who sold us our shoes, "The bet is to go make out with that guy for at least 30 seconds."

"Fine" Bex said, "but I'm not losing."

With that she grabbed her ball and rolled it, hitting a strike, again. Grant's smirk wavered a little, but to his credit he brought it back up before she turned around. He went next, and missed a strike by one pin, making Bex's grin wider. In the end he fought bravely, but Bex was just too good. He lost gracefully-ish, which I respect because Bex is not a good winner.

"HA! SUCK IT LOSER!" she said, doing her happy dance.

"Wait" Jonas cut in "you never set a bet for him. What does he have to do?"

Bex just smiled evilly, "The bet's the same, we didn't differentiate."


	11. Chapter 11: Wait, what?

**AN: So here is the chapter, sorry it's taken a couple days, my swim coach is ridiculous and our conference meet is this week. So the main focus here is obviously Bex and Grant, so here it is! The idea came from my friend Emma, and it was amazing. This chapter is dedicated to Gallaghergirl1897, who liked my story so much she reviewed on every one of my chapters. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Wait, what?**

**Zach POV**

_I like this girl._ I thought to myself as I saw her eyeing Grant. As what she said sunk in, everyone busted out laughing, while Grant just looked completely shocked.

"B-b-b-but" he sputtered. His face was the funniest thing I've seen in ages. "But I'm a man!" he finally finished, sounding more like a ten-year old.

Bex just smiled "Well a man wouldn't have lost a bet with an open-ended dare. But I suppose since I surprised you with my amazing genius I can change your dare. On one condition."

Grant looked at her warily "What's the condition?"

Bex grinned "You have to say Bex is the most amazing person ever who could kick my butt without even trying any day of the week" she said smugly.

Grant looked torn. He looked back at the kid who had hit on Cammie, who was now adjusting himself in his pants when he thought no one was looking. _Dude. Not in public. _

"Fine. Bex is the most amazing person ever" he said grumpily.

Bex coughs "You forgot the second part" she said helpfully.

"Oh yeah fine, who could-"

Bex interrupted again "You should just start from the beginning"

He looked like he was going to strangle her. "Bex is the most amazing person ever who could kick my butt without even trying any day of the week" he practically spit out. "You happy?"

Bex looked behind Grant at Macey, "You got that McHenry?"

Macey grinned, "Hell yeah" she said and pressed a button on her phone. You could hear "Bex is the most amazing person ever" before she hit the stop button.

"Nice" Bex smirked, then looked at Grant "Check out my new ringtone."

He growled at her, and she just laughed and patted his cheek. I really think he has met his match.

"Okay" she interrupted my thinking "now let's find a girl for you to kiss."

"We need to set up some ground rules" Grant blurted out, sounding nervous. "She can't be too young, she can't be ridiculously ugly, and please, no boyfriend standing next to her that looks more like a mountain than a man."

Bex pouted "Fine no ugly girl, young girl or girl with a mountain man boyfriend. Way to take all the fun out of it. Hmmmm, she has to be with a group of friends"

"Why?" Grant broke in.

"It's more embarrassing when her friends can be witnesses! And maybe video it." Bex said triumphantly.

Grant got a mischievous glint in his eyes, but I don't think the girls noticed. Me and the other guys who have known Grant forever exchanged a look. We know that glint. That glint is the reason we get kicked out of bars or get in fights. That glint means trouble.

Grant put on an innocent face "So pretty, with a group of friends, and around my age" he said, looking around. "I think I only see one girl who fits those criteria."

I think I see where he is going with this, but I'm gonna roll with it because I'm hoping he gets kicked in the balls or something equally entertaining.

Bex looks happy that he found someone. "Where? Who is she? I don't see her!"

Grant just smiled "She's right here."

With that he turned Bex by her shoulders, then dipped her movie style and put his lips on hers. Bex looked shocked, but she wasn't exactly pushing him away either. Eventually she just wrapped her hands around his biceps and kissed him back, almost dreamily. Only Grant could do this and have her like it. I just want to see Bex's reaction when she realizes what happened.

I look at Macey, who is standing with her mouth open and nudge her. She starts, and I motion towards the timer, which she hasn't started. She pushes the button, and the thirty seconds start. I look back at the couple, and Grant hasn't stopped, earning a couple of watchers and some wolf-whistles. I don't think either of them noticed, they seemed a little too entranced in the sucking face they were participating in.

I couldn't watch my best friend make out, so I let my eyes wander around the room. They ended up on Cammie, who looked completely shocked. She turned her head towards me, as if feeling my eyes, and gestured towards them, like I was supposed to be watching. Then she started silently laughing. I put my arm around her and drew her into my side so I could whisper in her ear.

"Is this new for Bex?" I asked, wanting to know if Bex and Grant would be cute together of if I needed to warn Grant away from the heartbreaker. I got the feeling Grant was falling fast and didn't even know it, and not everyone knew that he was sensitive. If she broke his heart I don't think he would handle it well.

"Ummmm, yeah, by now she usually would have punched someone" she said, still sounding shocked. Then she looked at me fiercely. "Is he a good guy? Cause if he hurts Bex he won't be living much longer." I smiled, I totally believed that between Bex, Macey, Cammie, and Liz, Grant would be castrated before he even noticed.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, and I really think he likes her. He's never met anyone like her, usually girls just fawn all over him. The challenge will be good for him."

"Bex is not just a challenge" she said, sounding very protective. "But I do think they could be cute together. And most guys just wither beneath her glare. She gave him the glare earlier, and he just laughed. That's honestly a first for Bex."

While we had out little conversation, the lovers continued. When they hit the thirty second mark I cleared my throat, but neither of them reacted. We all just exchanged looks and laughed. When they hit the minute mark Preston nudged Grant with his elbow. Still no reaction.

Finally when they hit the two minute mark Macey broke them apart by clearing her throat and saying pretty loudly "Bex!"

Bex seemed to be the sane one because she stopped and pushed Grant off of her.

"What the hell?" she shouted, blushing.

"That was more than 30 seconds right?" Grant asked, looking over at us.

"Most certainly" Jonas chuckled, making Bex blush harder.

"You weren't supposed to kiss _me_ dipshit!" she shrieked. Cammie and Macey exchanged smirks.

"Wow, Bex, you are getting awfully angry" Macey suggested. "Why did this get you so riled up? Guys have kissed you as a dare before."

"What? No!" Bex said right as Grant butted in "Wait, what?"

He looked really angry at the suggestion that Bex had been kissed by other guys and hadn't freaked out.

Bex looked at him, turned the color of a severely sunburned tomato, and quickly looked away. She looked back at Macey, and seemed speechless.

I could hear Liz and Cammie talking in whispers "Never seen her so flustered before. Think it means something?" said Liz. Cammie replied with a grin "I think it means Bex has a little crush"

_I think so too Cam, on both sides._ I thought to myself. Right then Bex found her voice. She glared at Grant and pointed a finger in his face.

"You" she spat venomously. Then she walked over, and stomped on his foot with a lot of force.

"Ow dammit woman" Grant spit out, bending over and holding his foot.

"Don't touch me again!" she said, then turned and stormed out.

Macey sighed deeply, "I'll go after her" she said, and turned to leave, but Grant stopped her.

"No, I got this. I'll make sure she gets home without breaking anything."

Macey eyed him "If anything happens to her, if she has one scratch, I will end you. Got it?"

Grant's eyes widened, probably because the girl threatening him looked more like a princess than anything else yet here she was threatening to kill him and looking like she could do it. "Are you really worried about her getting hurt? I'm more worried about myself than anything!"

I have to agree with him there. If Bex broke anything it would be Grant.

"Your friends will worry about you, I worry about Bex. Now go, she's getting away" Macey said, sounding like a queen.

Grant stormed off towards the door, muttering to himself.

As soon as he was gone, Preston stepped forward, beaming.

"I got it all on camera!" he said.

I looked at Cammie, who looked very entertained by the show we had just witnessed. She looked back at me and then smiled and took my breath away.

Then she looked back at Preston "Send that to me will you?"

* * *

**AN: I'm considering doing an extra chapter of what happens to Bex and Grant between them leaving and her getting home. What do you guys think? I just love the other relationships besides Zammie so I had to give Bex and Grant their time to shine. Thanks!**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Bex and Grant

**AN: Okay so here is the promised Bex and Grant chapter! This one is dedicated to the reader who has done the most reviews, Zero hitsugaya. Thank you for all your support! This one's for you! Also, this is a celebration of 100 reviews! Yay! I appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER: Bex and Grant**

**Grant POV**

I ran after the most frustrating and beautiful girl I'd only met a couple of hours ago. _What the hell is happening to me?_ I thought as I rushed through the dark. I had no clue where she was and my foot still hurt like hell after her very clear invitation never to touch her again. Yet I couldn't leave her alone. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met, and she was the first girl to call me on all my shit and push right back.

Finally I saw her figure in the darkness next to a car.

"Bex" I called out, relieved.

She looked very unrelieved to hear me.

"What are you doing? Where is Macey?" she spat at me, glaring. Why is she so mad at me? She was the one that set up the bet. I didn't think kissing her would get her so mad.

"Look, I-I" I broke off. "I guess I want to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked at me dubiously "Really? I didn't think guys like you apologized. Ever."

What the hell? Guys like me? Did she think I was some giant douche bag machine? I came out here worried and apologetic, but that was slowly making its way into anger.

"Guys like me?" I said icily.

"Yea" she spat right back, getting right in the swing of the anger emotion "Guys like _you._ Rock stars who think the entire world should revolve around them and girls should just fawn at their feet sans panties. Your type of guys doesn't care about women in general and only think with their downstairs head."

She was making me really pissed off. "I am not thinking with my _downstairs _head! I'm not really thinking with any head at all!"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me!" she blurted out, gesturing with her hands.

"Because I wanted to! Because you are beautiful and amazing and I've never met anyone like you!" I shouted in her face, chest heaving. It took a few seconds for that to sink in to both of us. _Hell. _I thought, _I didn't mean to just blurt it out_. The anger slowly sank from her face, leaving a shocked look.

"What?" she whispered. I took a step closer to her, getting within a few inches of her.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you're definitely the most amazing."

She looked into my eyes, almost sadly "I don't believe you" she said, and stepped away from me.

"Why the hell not?" I asked loudly. "What did I ever do to you to make you not trust me? Why would I lie about that?" Her disbelief actually hurt. I laid out my raw and very new feelings for her and she just stomped all over them. _Screw this, I hate women._

"I don't believe you because of every magazine cover that Macey has shown me, because of every interview I've ever seen, where you have a flavor of the week, hell, a flavor of the night, and say 'I'm never settling down, why would I? I'm the perfect Grant Richards, who no girl will ever be able to catch.'" With every point, she stabbed her fingers into my chest forcefully. "In every single magazine you're called a glorified man-whore. That's why I don't trust you. I will never be another conquest, another notch on your belt." Her eyes were alight with a fire and an anger I'd never seen in anyone else. Even extremely pissed at her, and her at me, I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as she was right now.

"Are you serious? I will be the first to admit that I play around. But I never promise those girls anything. I always tell it straight to whoever it is. They usually don't care enough about me to want more than one night and some bragging rights. A whole slew of girls have worn skimpy outfits and fawned all over me, and I use them for what they want and what I want. It's mutually beneficial." I stalked towards her, backing her up against the car and getting in her face. "But you know how many girls have laughed at me when I got rejected? Or beaten me at bowling? Or gloated so much while they did? Do you know how many girls have ever gotten the best of me in a dare or twisted my words like you have? How many have ever or would have ever even thought about trying to make me kiss a guy for a dare? Because the answer is absolutely none of them." With these words all the anger seemed to drain out of me. My voice got softer and I leaned I towards her, looking into her eyes earnestly. "None of them compare to you. And I don't know you all that well, we only met a couple hours ago, but what I already know is that I want the chance to get to know you better, and that doesn't mean screwing you tonight and never seeing you again. That means taking you out on a date and watching crappy girl movies. It most definitely means being able to kiss you without you freaking out and storming away from me. I'm telling you right now, I've never promised a girl anything beyond one night, before now. Right now, I am promising you that I want more than one night, much more. And if you'll let me, I'd like to date you, and see if I can beat you at other things, and have more dares that don't involve you kissing anyone other than me."

She looked up at me, and her eyes were shining. I didn't know what this feeling was, but she was the first person I'd ever felt it for, and I didn't think it was going away soon. I cupped her face in my hands, and one of hers came up and covered my hand.

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly, and sounding so damn hopeful my heart almost beat out of my chest.

"Yes, of course I mean it, I wouldn't say it otherwise."

She smiled at me shakily, "Okay"

My heart stopped "Okay?" I asked, shocked that she was agreeing, "Okay you'll go out with me?"

She nodded in response. "Thank God" I said, and leaned down to put my lips on hers again. As soon as my lips touched hers it was exactly like in the bowling alley. There, when she had broken away, it had taken every ounce of self-control I had to not drag her back to me, and even more to bring my attitude back. Her kiss was like a drug, eliciting a burning warmth through my skin. I felt like I was Icarus and she was the sun, which felt stupid and mushy but true. I knew I shouldn't get too close but I couldn't help it, because she was freedom and light and warmth. She was everything. I knew I was hurtling into this way too fast, but this was how I worked. Once I made up my mind I was all in, and I was not letting Bex get away by stalling. We kissed deeply, not able to get close enough. Suddenly, I felt her hand tracing my stomach, under my shirt. I pulled away, gasping.

"Babe, I don't think that's a good idea for my self-control." I gasped against her neck.

I felt her smile into my ear. "I think you can handle it" she breathed.

_Holy shit. _I braced myself and took a step back. Then I saw her leaning against the car with her lips swollen and her eyes closed and took another step back. A big one.

"Alright" I said "I need to get you home. Or else Macey will end me."

Bex opened her eyes and smiled, "What, you can't handle one itty bitty teenage girl?"

"Not if her name is Macey and she threatens my important parts." I muttered, but inside I was happy Bex was teasing me again. It made me more comfortable, and I was able to get some of my attitude up.

I smirked at her "And if I was gone, you and the rest of the world would spiral into a depression, and then what would happen?"

She fluttered her lashes at me "Why, I don't know how we'd survive without you. The world would descend into chaos."

I grinned at her "Am I detecting a bit of sarcasm there?" I asked her, pretending to be wounded.

"Just a tad" she smiled as I took her hand and led her towards my truck.

I helped her into the passenger seat because it was way raised, and while she could reach it herself, helping her gave me a great view.

Then I slid into the driver's seat and gave her what I hoped was a heart-stopping grin. "Where to fair lady?"

* * *

**AN: Okay so I lovedlovedloved writing this. I am definitely thinking of putting in bonus chapters for the other couples just to get some of their story in here too. What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 12: The L-word

**AN: Hey guys, I want to apologize, I feel like I haven't been very into my writing lately, but I promise I will get better. I hope this chapter is better, it's longer and better-written, at least in my opinion. Midterms are officially completely over tomorrow and swimming most-likely ends Thursday unless I make regionals and I am right on the edge. But after that I should have more time and I am feeling a lot more dedicated, I was inspired by The Fault in Our Stars, which made me cry for 30 minutes straight. It was like 12:30 and I was sitting in the dark in my room sobbing. But anyways this chapter is for bri, who was a guest reviewer who said she thinks I'm secretly a famous author. I wish, but I appreciate the compliment! I'm flattered you think I write that well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The L-word**

**Cammie POV**

I watched Grant limp-run out of the alley after Bex, and I sat down, leaning back against the chair, laughing. Zach sat down next to me, chuckling, and grabbed my hand.

"Well, now that the drama's over, are you ready to leave?" he asked. He seemed a little nervous, shifting awkwardly and rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Sure" I replied. He stood up, did the little bro-shake thing with his friends, and we went out to his car. We ended up driving to a park near my house. He stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Of course" I said. I was curious about what was bothering him. I wish he would just spit it out. He seemed preoccupied, focusing on our intertwined hands. He didn't even seem to notice he was doing it, lost in his thoughts while he played with my fingers.

I leaned in and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Zach, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know." He barely looked like he heard me; he just looked at me blankly for a minute before going back to fidgeting with my fingers.

"Zach" I said firmly "spit it out"

He sighed deeply. "It's probably nothing, but our new album is coming out this week. I guess I'm scared of the news. If it gets crazy the press might come and I want you out of it. I might be worrying for nothing, but I wanted to warn you anyways." The entire speech he was looking right into my eyes, and I could see the anxiety and worry in them. It was cute that he was so worried for the backlash from his lifestyle onto me.

I gripped his hand harder, "I will be fine. Even if your album is popular I'm sure the press will wait until you get back to somewhere popular. And even if they come, they won't connect us or me and my dad. Don't worry about it, I'm not," I said truthfully.

Zach still looked worried; I could tell he was still hiding something from me.

"What is it?" I said exasperatedly.

Zach kept worrying my fingers "I'm also a little worried about the fans. They will get a little crazy for awhile if the album is popular. My fans tend to hate whoever I'm seen with, even when it's just the gossip rags saying that we are together. I hate that they might hate you."

"Zach" I sighed "I don't care if they hate me. The only reason they might ever hate me is because I have you. But I've seen what these people can be like. If you spend more time with me, they'll love me because you love me. Your fans just want you to be happy. Everyone loved my mom, even though she made sure my dad was taken."

He sighed, "You're right. I guess I just worry about you"

I smiled. He was too cute. I took a second to really think about this. If his fans got as crazy as he feared… well I didn't want to be in the middle of that. But I wanted to be with him, and if that meant being in the middle of some crazy fan girls then that's what I'd do. I'd never felt this comfortable around anyone before, other than my girls of course. I felt like Zach knew me, and I didn't want to give that up.

To take his mind off things I took out the video of Bex and Grant again. Is it wrong of me to enjoy this video so much? I thought so, until Zach dropped me off at Macey's house and I saw Bex jumping on the bed screaming. She looked happy so I guess it was okay.

"Ahhhh he kissed me again and it was amazing and we are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Ohmygosh! Does this mean I get to dress you?" Macey asked, seeming way too excited. She jumped up on the bed with Bex and they started laughing crazily and jumping around. Liz joined the bandwagon and got on the bed, but almost fell off immediately. Luckily Bex reached out and grabbed her before she fell on her butt. Suddenly they stopped and all looked at me.

"Get on up here Cam, I need you to cheer me on!" Bex ordered, looking so fierce with her arms on her hips.

I looked at my three best friends standing on a bed and looking at me. God I loved them. I laughed and ran to go jump on Bex. I'd never seen her this giddy over a guy. We jumped for a good 15 minutes more, and then settled down to watch movies.

"I'll go get popcorn and chocolate" I volunteered as I went down the stairs. I stuck the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed the chocolate, with some ice cream for good measure. I knew Liz and Macey had stopped to get some girly movies, and we had Pride and Prejudice here already, so we were all set for a movie night.

While I waited for the popcorn, I sat back and thought about what Zach said. Would the press and his fans really go super crazy after the new album? I didn't know if I could really handle all the attention and hatred I might get. I hated attention; while the nickname my friends had given me of Chameleon was annoying at times because it showed how no one noticed me, it was how I liked it best. Could I give that up for Zach? I sighed, I guess only time would tell. He was really there for me, and we connected. I honestly thought I might love him, but it was way too early to tell. If I really loved him, I would give up my privacy easily, because it would be worth it.

The microwave beeped loudly, bursting my thought bubble. I pushed all those thoughts out of my head, and focused on tonight with my girls, and Bex. I grabbed the popcorn and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, already hearing the strains of _She's the Man _theme song playing.

* * *

**Zach POV**

I was stressing big-time. The thought of Cammie uncomfortable or in danger from me went against every nerve in my body. I was tense and on-edge, thinking of everything that could happen. She could get hate mail, attacked by paparazzi or any other number of things. I would protect that girl with my life, but what if my life was what was putting her in danger, whether emotional or physical? This girl was quickly becoming my everything, and while I couldn't figure out why, I didn't want to stop it.

I drove way too fast to the apartment, my mind not even on the road. When I got home, all the guys were in the living room, with their attention on Grant.

"What's up dude?" I asked, he looked really excited, with a goofy grin and too much energy.

"I kissed her and she's going on a date with me tomorrow" he basically yelled. It took me a few seconds to stop worrying about Cammie and focus on what he was talking about. Oh yeah, Bex.

"That's great man, I'm really happy for you. So did you get why she stormed out?"

He related the whole story, but my mind still wasn't in it. I put on my interested face, the one that I use a lot at interviews and conferences with Joe or our publicist. There was still a swirling tempest inside me, with Cammie's face smack dab in the middle.

Grant noticed "And then her and Cammie were naked" he threw in there. I came right to attention.

"What the hell?" I was angry, but I calmed down when I saw him and Preston smirking, while Jonas hid his laugh in his shoulder.

"Where were you dude? What's wrong? You're obviously worried about something." Grant asked, looking a little nervous now.

I didn't want to ruin Grant's night, or make him worry about his relationship with Bex before they even went on a date, so I tried to be convincing.

"Nothing" I said casually, putting on an innocent face, "I'm just kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

I could tell by his face that Grant didn't believe me, but I guess he saw that I wasn't going to tell him, so he let it go.

"Okay, whatever Zach, night."

I went into my room, and immediately sent off a text to Cammie, just checking on her. Who was I kidding, I missed her already and wanted to hear her voice, even in text form.

Zach: Hey

Cammie: You're not driving are you?

Zach: No, I'm home safe, I would never text and drive, what if I hit someone else?

Cammie: Good it's not safe

Zach: So what's up?

Cammie: Girls night, we are watching _She's the Man_

Zach: Did you hear about Bex and Grant?

Cammie: Of course, she's a teenage girl and I'm one of her best friends.

Zach: True, sorry I doubted you

Cammie: I guess I forgive you, but isn't it so cute! She's so excited.

I smiled to myself, I love how she wasn't jealous of their relationship or nervous about how it could affect us. She was so selfless and was just happy that they were happy.  
Zach: Yeah he's excited too

Cammie: Well I think I should go, Bex is giving me dirty looks.

Zach: Sweet dreams Cammie

I looked at the screen. I wanted nothing more than to type 'I love you' but I knew it was way too early. What if she didn't feel the same way? The decision was quickly taken out of my hands by none other than Bex.

Cammie: This is Bex and I'm just letting you know that you are interrupting a girls night and while I know Cam loves you and all stop texting her. Hang up the phone Zachary. Now.

I started when I read the text. Did she say loves? I know it's not that big of a deal but girls are careful with that word right? I mean she probably just means that she likes me, but the strength of the word made me feel warm, thinking of Cammie loving me. That's what I thought of as I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and it was the last thought before I fell asleep. _There's a chance, however small, that that amazing girl loves me._

* * *

**AN: So I noticed that sometimes people ask questions on other stories and if you guys ever want to do that I will tell you as much as I can without giving anything away, I have the whole plot semi planned out in my mind, and I don't mind asking questions about characters. Also, suggestions are always welcome, as are criticisms if you don't like the way I do something. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13: Candles and Stars

**AN: Okay, so some of you wanted his declaration of love to be dramatic, but this isn't. I just had to make their relationship perfect and romantic before things start going wrong. This chapter is super long because I just couldn't stop writing it, and the Cammie POV starting at the end is coming up next, probably within a few hours, because snow days are perfect. This chapter goes out to Lmb111514 because she gives me a lot of really nice reviews and I really appreciate it. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Candles and Stars**

_3 weeks later_

**Zach POV**

Cammie and I were getting closer by the day. Even better, the production group in LA had decided to hold the album for a month, so we had been able to work on our relationship without having to deal with any rock star problems. I felt like a regular guy whenever I was with her, and it was perfect.

Right now, it was her winter break, and we had hung out every day and gone out almost every night. Sometimes we hung out with our friends; Bex and Grant were getting closer too, and participating in PDA way too often, something was going on between Preston and Macey, but he wouldn't tell me any details, and Liz and Jonas both liked each other, but were too shy to admit it. I preferred it when it was just us, lying in the back of my car or sitting in the greenhouse on the roof of my apartment building, looking at the stars.

I knew I loved her now, and I was going to tell her tonight. It had been a month since that night I took her to the carnival, and while it wasn't that long, I felt like I had known her forever and it seemed like a major milestone. I hadn't told her where we were going tonight, but I did tell Macey so Cam would be dressed appropriately. I wanted to make this a romantic surprise that she'd never forget.

I got to Macey's house at 8, and Bex came barreling down the stairs.

"You can't come up yet! Don't you know that you're supposed to be late to really give her time to get ready?" she shouted at me.

Really? Did I already screw up? Shit, I know nothing about normal girls and normal dating; I thought being on time or even early was good.

Bex saw my horrified expression and laughed "I'm just screwing with you you're fine, but you still can't come up, Cam's not ready."

Phew, way to freak me out Bex. At least I didn't really break some rule. I waited in the giant hall for another 15 minutes, looking at all the pictures of the girls scattered around. Were those girls always together? It seemed like in every picture they were together, at the beach, at the mountains, at the pool. I wonder if I'm not intruding on girl time—

I broke off when Cammie appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a light blue dress that flowed around her knew, and her hair fell softly in curls to her shoulders. She looked perfect.

"Careful Zach, you're going to catch flies." I heard someone say, but I didn't even react, because no one mattered right now except for Cammie. She had the same kind of astonished look on her face as she looked at me, which made me smug; I was wearing a sports jacket and khaki pants with a blue button down. I tried to clean up for her, I knew most of the time I looked really laid back, in a t shirt and shorts or jeans. Tonight I wanted to look like I deserved her.

She snapped out of it before I did, probably because Bex elbowed her, and she started down the stairs towards me. She seemed to float, but was looking at me the whole time, at least until the last stair when she tripped and fell forward. I lunged to catch her and smiled when she landed in my arms, a mirror image of when we were at the carnival.

I smirked at her and leaned in until my nose was centimeters away from hers, "Showing my chivalry again, I should really be knighted if this continues."

She blushed, but before she could say anything I leaned in and kissed her, erasing any response. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries, and I got lost in her mouth. That is, until we both jumped as a scream resounded through the hall.

"Zachary Goode, I know you did not just screw up her lip gloss! Wait, I'll go get it, oh I can't believe you! I do all that work and you screw it up within minutes."

One guess who that was. I lowered my forehead to Cammie's and breathed her in, laughing at Macey. Too soon she was at the foot of the stairs and yanked Cammie from my arms to put more of that stuff on.

Cammie rolled her eyes "Mace, you know he's just going to screw it up again as soon as we are outside right?"

Macey sighed deeply, seeming annoyed. "God, I know. Just take it with you and put in on when his raging hormones are done ruining my masterpiece."

She handed Cammie the lip gloss stiffly, and then shot me a glare. I grinned, angry Macey was hilarious.

"Alright" said Cammie, dragging me by the hand out the door, "We'll be home later, you know more about this date than I do so don't worry. Say bye Zach."

I chuckled and turned back at the threshold of the house, ignoring Cammie tugging at my arm. "Night girls, thank you for helping. She looks amazing."

They all smiled and waved, except for Macey, who looked like a bird with her feathers ruffled and just sniffed dismissively at me.

I followed Cammie outside, and she went straight to my car, then turned and smiled coyly at me, fluttering her lashes.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?" she asked softly, pulling me closer and playing with my collar. Shit. I could never remember that I wasn't going to tell her stuff when she was like this. Hell, I could barely remember my name sometimes.

"No, I'm not telling you and you can't make me." I said firmly, hoping declaring that would help me.

She pouted adorably "Not even a little hint?" While she spoke she leaned in closer until we were breathing the same air. I could barely think, what was I hinting at? I knew she saw my eyes glaze over, because she smirked. Her smirk knocked me out of the daze a little, and I shook the glaze from my mind.

I leaned in even closer, until our lips were touching but we weren't kissing. I spoke against her lips, knowing the movement would drive her wild. "No, I'm not ruining the surprise and neither are you." With that I drew my mouth down until I reached her jaw, and started kissing her softly along her bone. I got up to her ear, and I whispered into the hollow right beneath it, "Now come on, or we're going to miss our reservations." I pulled away, drawing a whimper from her mouth, which made her blush when she heard it. I smirked, and opened the passenger door for her.

Within 15 minutes we were at the restaurant, a nice cozy Italian place that I knew she loved but was nice enough she didn't go very often. I gave my name to the hostess, and she smiled and led us to a table in the back with candles burning. Cammie looked around, then gestured at our table, "You did this didn't you?" she asked, smiling softly. I grinned at her, the candles were a personal touch and weren't anywhere else in the restaurant. "Well you're worth it." I said, as I pulled her into the booth beside me.

The whole dinner was perfect, the food was amazing, and the company was even better. When we finished and I paid the check, I took her hand and led her from the restaurant. "I have one more surprise for you beautiful" I said, taking her back to my car.

She sighed, she really hates not knowing what we are doing, which is part of the reason I love surprising her. "And you really won't tell me?" she pouted, looking at me pleadingly.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p', "I guess you'll just have to be surprised."

She settled back into her seat as I drove, and gave me curious looks as I drove her back to my apartment building. As I parked she just looked at me. "Are we meeting up with the group?" she asked

"No, the girls are distracting the boys, we have the apartment to ourselves, now come on." I said. Cammie looked really nervous, until I pulled her past my apartment and farther up the stairs. As she relaxed her body, I realized what she had thought her surprise had been and I busted out laughing.

She knew what I was laughing at immediately. "What, I was worried your surprise would be a certain body part! I was going to have to shoot you down."

I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. "For future reference Cam, I would be a lot more subtle than that. Plus, I don't want to rush this with you; we won't do anything you aren't ready for. I'll never push you."

As I finished my speech, I reached the door to the roof. I held my breath, hoping that Grant had fulfilled his promise and not gotten too distracted by Bex. I let out a sigh when I opened the door and saw the soft light coming from the greenhouse. I pulled Cammie to the greenhouse quickly, and paused in the door. She gasped at the set-up. I had laid out a mattress pad with pillows and blankets in the middle of all the plants, and I had gotten Grant to light candles everywhere when we were done with dinner. It smelled like strawberries, which was the scent I associated with Cammie. I turned to her, and she looked up at me with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"You did this for me?" she asked brokenly.

"Of course I did. Cammie, I love you."

Dammit. I had wanted to wait a little while to say it, after we had looked at the stars and talked some more and—

"I love you too Zach" she said softly, stopping every thought I had.

She loved me? Yes! I grinned the goofiest grin ever, and she gave me one back through her tears. I hoped they were happy tears. I picked her up around her waist and spun her around in a circle while she clung to me, laughing. This beautiful girl loves me.

I picked her up and carried her over to the mattress pad, and then laid her down on top of me, with her head resting on my chest. She sighed deeply, and we looked up at the stars together, and I'd never been this happy. This perfect girl was here with me tonight, I could feel her heart beating against my chest, and she loved me.

* * *

**AN: So after this I'm doing the Cammie POV and then I'm thinking of doing another friend situation. I'm putting up a poll on my profile for either Liz and Jonas or Macey and Preston. Please vote because I really can't decide which couple to do! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: Candles and Stars (cont)

**AN: So here is Cammie talking about their perfect date night. I know it's super fluffy now, but don't worry, the crazy action is coming up soon. :) So this chapter is for GallagherGirls13BYE/Colleen because she's been following the story for a while and she writes really nice reviews. Thank you! I really appreciate your support! Also, for Captain Hook the Ninja, I'm in North Carolina, so same time zone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Candles and Stars (cont.)**

**Cammie POV**

I can't believe he was this sweet. When I walked into the greenhouse and saw the candles and the pillows, I started crying. No one had ever done anything like this for me. And then he said he loved me, and I realized right in that moment that I loved him so much it hurt and I had loved him ever since he kissed me at the carnival. He was so perfect and I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to find him. I don't know what made him notice me of all people, but I thanked my lucky stars that he had. Lying here, feeling his heart beat under my hand, and looking up at the stars was my favorite memory as of right now.

We laid there for a while, and then I thought of an important question. "Why does it smell like strawberries?" The candles were pink and the scent of strawberries floated on the air, masking all the flower scents. I felt him laugh quietly beneath me, his chest rising beneath my head.

"Because I associate strawberries with you, ever since you kissed me at that carnival tasting like them since they'd been on your funnel cake. And it's part of your smell; I don't know how to describe it. Whenever I smell strawberries, I think of you. Which reminds me…"

He sat up, dislodging me from his chest, and I pouted at him pathetically as I sat up too, shifting over to give him some more room. "Calm down, this is worth it" he said reprovingly and wound an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so I was basically in his lap as he reached down and brought out a basket from behind a plan. It looked like a picnic basket and then he reached in and pulled out a long, thin box.

He opened it with a flourish "Tada! Chocolate-covered strawberries" he announced, smiling. "Bex said they were your favorite." I looked down at the box full of chocolaty deliciousness and was touched by his thoughtfulness. Who thought to ask a girl's best friend what their favorite food was? Bex knew I was addicted to those things, hell, I was practically drooling at the sight of them.

He smirked at me, way too smug, as he pulled one out and waved it in the air. "Maybe if you're good I'll give you one."

I had to knock him off his high horse. I sat up with my knees straddling his waist and leaned forward. He seemed transfixed as I took a bite out of the strawberry, while it was still in his hand. I forgot my mission for a second as the taste hit my tongue. I think I may have moaned, it tasted so good.

Zach looked stunned, and something in his pants was rising. "Someone's a little excited" I murmured as I leaned back, looking at him with hooded eyes and using his smirk on him.

He gaped at me, then gave me a mock glare. "You're going to pay for that" he said, and lunged for me. I screamed as he rolled me over, but I ended up on top because he turned us over while we rolled so he was the one with his back on the cold cement floor.

When I tried to climb off of him, he held my waist and pulled me closer, making me collapse on top of him, giggling. "You aren't getting away from me that easily" he growled in my ear, already smirking mischievously. I gasped as he started tickling me, "Stop, Zach, please" I gasped in between my laughs. I wish I had never told him that I was ticklish. I didn't know he would use it against me like this! It was cruel and unusual punishment!

I squirmed underneath him, gasping for air, until he finally stopped. "Do you apologize?" he asked, pretending to be fierce. I smiled cheekily at him, "Apologize for what?" He fake scowled at me and made a move to touch my stomach again. "No" I screamed, trying to get away from him "I'm sorry! Don't tickle me anymore!"

He laughed at me, and then collapsed back onto the mattress pad. He pulled me with him so that I ended up sprawled on top of him, and I rested my chin on his chest so I could look into his eyes. He put his fingers in my hair, pulling his hand through from root to tip, and then playing with the ends of the curls Macey had painstakingly created. "Your hair is so soft" he murmured, seeming absorbed in the curls and I blushed. I wasn't used to boys paying this much attention to me, and it still surprised me sometimes when Zach complimented me.

His hand in my hair felt so amazing, and I stretched into it, closing my eyes at the pleasure, and then I leaned too far, almost falling over. I stuck my hand out to catch myself, and it landed on his extremely firm stomach. I'd seen Zach's abs before, when we were at his apartment and he came out in just sweatpants, and it was probably my favorite memory before tonight. That boy had the most attractive chest and stomach I'd ever seen in my life. I had stared at him for a solid minute, and he just laughed and teased me, saying 'See something you like Cam?' I smiled at the memory, and he saw it and smirked at me.

"Remembering something you like?" he teased, mirroring his words from his apartment.

I grinned at him. "Hmmm, well it's kind of hard to remember them with a shirt in between" then I slipped my hand under his shirt and spread it out over his abs, "There they are, I remember now."

Zach's stomach muscles had all tensed when he felt my hand on his stomach, and I saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, looking at me hungrily. His eyes had turned a darker green, and they seemed to burn.

I shifted, pulling myself up so I could reach his lips. I brushed my mouth back and forth over his, but whenever he leaned forward I leaned back, so he couldn't capture my mouth. He growled at me, and I smiled. "I love you" I whispered into his mouth, and with that his control broke.

He rolled me over, and put his mouth on mine desperately. I could feel the hunger in our kiss, and I was quickly lost in it. I felt like there was a haze over my mind, and my body had more control than anything else. I felt my hands moving up his chest and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, but I wasn't really controlling them.

His shirt was suddenly open, and I quickly pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. His bare skin against the skin at the top of my dress was electric. I was being pulled into him by currents, and they were stronger than any kind of metal. His hands were tracing patterns along my waist, and then they went down to my thighs, and came back up, pushing my dress up around my waist. His warm hands on my waist pulled me out my daze a little bit, but then I realized that it felt so amazing that I didn't even care. I sank right back into the kiss, but Zach had other ideas.

He retreated slowly, first pulling my dress back down, and then softening the kisses until our mouths were just brushing each other again. "I'm sorry Cam, I know that might have been too far-"

I cut him off, he was so adorable, worrying about me. "No, Zach, it's fine. You were a perfect gentleman and you didn't push me at all. I trust you with everything, and I know you would never take it too far if I didn't want it. You respect my boundaries, even when I've forgotten them. I love you."

He sighed into my mouth and smiled, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that from you Cam." I smiled and leaned closer into his mouth. "I. Love. You." I said again, smirking when he kissed me furiously again. He pulled back way too quickly for my liking though.

"God Cam I love you so damn much sometimes I don't know what to do. I never thought I'd feel this way, but I don't ever want to go back." He said feverishly. It was my turn to kiss him. I never replied to his declaration, and finally we drifted off to sleep under the stars, my head on his chest, our hands entwined and our hearts beating in sync. What a perfect night.

* * *

**AN: There is their perfect night. Who do you think is going to find them in the morning? By the way, I don't know if the poll is working for sure, so if you can't find it just let me know who you want in a review, or you can PM me. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15: Bloody Hell

**AN: So this is the pre-action chapter. I meant to update last night but the meet ran long and I was so dead tired I couldn't think of anything. In other news the poll is still up so vote please! This chapter is for Cheesers369, who had been reviewing a lot and made some suggestions. Thank you, I guess I went overboard trying to make Zach seem normal on vacay. It will get a lot better I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bloody Hell**

**Zach POV**

"BLOODY HELL!" I heard distantly. I shifted a little bit and nuzzled my nose into the soft warmth surrounding me. I pulled the warmth closer and sighed deeply. As consciousness crept in on me, I realized that it was really sunny. Did I forget to shut my blinds or something? Also, I was really warm, and the source of the warmth was in my arms and partially covering my chest. One of my hands was spread out on a flat surface of the warmth, while the other was buried in something really soft. As memories trickled in, I relaxed into the warmth again and tried to drift back to sleep. But that voice kept talking.

"I just came up here and found them like this, thank god they have clothes on or I would castrate him now."

The chuckling helped me wake up, mainly because I recognized it, and Grant laughing at me while I was still sleeping was never a good thing. My memories of last night started filling in, until… Oh shit, Cammie. I shot awake, and realized that Cammie and I were wrapped around each other; her head was on my chest, with her body half over mine and our legs wrapped together. One of my hands was spread out on her back, and the other was tangled in her hair. She was still asleep, I could feel her chest rising and falling against mine, and her heartbeat was slow and steady. She looked so peaceful.

Then I looked up and saw another girl who didn't look so peaceful. Bex stood there, glaring daggers at me, while Grant just laughed.

"You better get the hell up and off my bestie" she spat, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at Cammie, then up at Bex, "Shhh, she's still sleeping. I didn't do anything to her; we just fell asleep, so chill."

Bex looked like she was about to threaten me again when Grant broke her off, "Bex chill, you and I both know he wouldn't touch a hair on her head. He is crazy whipped and will do anything she wants him to. So let's just go downstairs to the apartment and tell Macey and Liz that Cammie hasn't been abducted and is fine."

I saw reason rise in Bex's eyes, but the anger didn't completely fade away. She started to let Grant drag her away, but gave me one last threat. "If you do anything to her, and she gets hurt, I will end you."

I gulped; Bex was scary and would actually kill me if I pissed her off. But then I looked at Cammie, and realized that if I hurt this girl so much that she was broken, I would welcome Bex killing me. She was my everything, and I would do all in my power to keep her safe.

"Okay" I said solemnly, looking at Bex. She was a little taken aback at my seriousness, but accepted it.

Right as they were about to leave Grant turned back around to me, "Oh yeah Zach, Joe says we have a press conference at 3, the car will be here around 2. Don't be late."

With that, they left, leaving the peace and quiet of the greenhouse undisturbed, except by our breathing. I decided we could rest a little longer, and closed my eyes, relaxing in the warmth of the sun and Cammie.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I woke up really warm, and lying on something really soft. I sighed, god my bed rocked. I snuggled deeper into my mattress, trying to prolong getting up for as long as I could stay in my freakishly warm, soft bed. Then one thing happened that made me wake up quickly; my bed snuggled back.

My eyes shot open, and I realized that my bed was actually Zach, and I was lying across his chest. I looked at him, sleeping peacefully, and smiled at my memories of last night. He was so sweet and perfect. I stared at his face for a while; he looked so different while he slept. He had a small smile across his face, and he looked so happy and innocent.

After a while I looked at the sun, which was really high in the sky. We should probably get up. I pushed Zach's shoulder softly. "Hey Zach, time to get up." He groaned, and sat up groggily, the saw me and smiled. My heart beat erratically, with morning hair and no shirt and that smile, I just wanted to jump him.

He leaned down quickly and met my mouth with his. It was a quick, sweet kiss, and then he leaned back and smirked. "Now that's what I like to see first thing in the morning" he said. I laughed, then got up and started folding blankets.

He started helping me, but he was distracting. "You should put your shirt on" I murmured, blushing. He smirked at me "Why, am I hurting your focus?"

I smiled at him, "Maybe"

He stretched with his arms over his head, looking way too good. I think I drooled. "Nah, I think I'll leave it off, might as well let you get your fill while we aren't around our friends."

"What? I think Grant would love to take his shirt off to and have a competition. I wonder who would win?" I was teasing him, but he still looked affronted.

"There's no competition, and if you think there is then I'm not doing my job right." He stalked towards me, and I gave up on the blankets, backing away with my hands out.

"We need to go, my friends are probably freaking out and you have places to be I'm sure."

He stopped, running his hands through his hair, "Yeah, about that, Bex and Grant came up here earlier."

"What? They didn't wake me up?"

He blushed "No, I wouldn't let them, you looked too peaceful sleeping."

"And Bex just took no for an answer?" Bex was usually all dragon mother who would fry anyone who got too close to her young, namely, me, Macey or Liz.

"Well, it took some persuasion, but me and Grant were able to get her to leave."

I glanced at him suspiciously, "I expect it took a lot more than some persuasion to get her to leave."

He was looking everywhere but at me, meaning he was hiding something.

"You can tell me! Bex probably will later anyways."

He looked at the ground, "I had to tell her I understood that if I hurt you she would kill me in horrible ways."

I stared at him, dumbstruck for a second, then I started laughing. "God, I can just imagine. She was probably threatening you with Grant holding her back, and you're just sitting there with me trying to placate her. Holy shit why couldn't I have been awake?"

He grinned at me, "It's kinda scary how right you are, but I guess you have a lot of experience with angry and territorial Bex."

I just nodded, I couldn't breathe from laughing.

He continued "But anyways, I have a press conference at 2, and Bex and the others might still be downstairs in the apartment."

We finished cleaning up the greenhouse and then went down to the apartment. I walked in and saw the whole gang sitting in the living room, Bex and Grant were getting to the first stages of PDA, Preston and Macey were arguing about something, and Liz and Jonas were deep in discussion about, _hydrophysics? _I didn't even want to know.

They all stopped and looked at us when we came in, then the guys started whistling and whooping. Macey and Liz laughed, but Bex just glared.

I blushed at the guys, who were wiggling their eyebrows and went to Zach's bathroom; I really needed to use the bathroom. I heard what sounded like Preston saying something like 'Way to go man!' but getting cut off with a loud thump, probably getting punched by either Zach or Macey. My bets were on Macey.

Zach walked into his room after I was done brushing my teeth and peeing, and leaned against the doorframe. "Sorry about them, they're apes."

I just laughed lightly "It's fine, I have to admit, this does look like the walk of shame." He was still in his khakis, with his shirt unbuttoned over his chest, and I was in my dress, carrying my shoes. Our clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them, and I was sure my hair matched his, which meant it was very messy and probably looked like sex hair.

"I have clothes, if you want to change out of that dress" he said, blushing a little.

"I would like that, thanks"

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. I went back to the bathroom and shrugged both on, I had to tie the shorts super tightly, and the shirt went to midthigh, but it was better than wearing that dress all day.

I came back out to his room and smiled at him, and he looked at me hungrily. "Damn, I like seeing you in my clothes" he said as he backed me up against the wall. We made out for another couple minutes, until someone banged on the door.

"Come on man, or Grant's gonna come back here and make sex jokes until you come out and punch him, Bex is distracting him."

He groaned, but pulled back. He looked at me, smirking. "Gotta love Jonas" he said, and pulled me out of the room. Jonas was right outside the door, blushing hard.

"Thanks man" Zach said, and they did that bro handshake back-pat thing. I went into the living room with the boys following, and got an eyeful more than I wanted of how Bex was keeping Grant sufficiently distracted.

"Ew, guys, I never needed to see that!" I put my arms between me and them, not needing to see any more either. Grant just gave a booming laugh, but thankfully shut up. Bex and Grant were on the loveseat, Macey and Preston were on the couch, with Liz sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch, where Jonas went to join her. I sank down on the armchair and looked at the football game on TV.

I was really the only one who understood football in our group, Macey didn't care, Bex thought rugby was better, and Liz was more interested of the physics of it. Sure enough, I glanced over and I'm pretty sure she and Jonas were discussing something about the acceleration of the guy when he went into the tackle.

Zach came in and stood in front of me. "What?" I asked "You're blocking the game."

He smirked at me, "You're in my seat."

"Really? Stop being a baby and get over it."

"Nu-uh" he said, and before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He sat down in the chair, and before I could yell at him, he yanked me back down sideways on his lap. I smiled at him; this was way more comfortable than sitting alone. We sat there for a while, cheering yelling out the occasional 'Go Packers!'

That was one of our funnest days I think, just sitting together in the chair, me playing with his hair, him rubbing my waist, watching the game. Too soon, it was nearing 2, and the boys had to get ready.

"I'll walk you out" said Zach, and we left the others behind, heading out to Bex's car. When we got to her car, he leaned against it, using our intertwined hands to pull me closer.

"Want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked, playing with a strand of my hair that was blowing around in the wind.

"Sure" I smiled, when didn't I. He kissed me softly, and then Bex came down glaring and we had to leave. We drove away, and I watched him run back up to the apartment. Damn that boy was beautiful.

* * *

**AN: so I hope you enjoyed! R&R and vote on the poll please!**


	17. Chapter 16: SHIT SHIT SHIT

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took longer than usual to write this, I couldn't seem to get it right. Anyways here it is, in all it's beauty. Enjoy! Also, vote on the poll! *looks stern***

**This chapter goes out to Crazy-for-Goode, mainly because I love your username. Thank you for reading!**

**Cristina: I don't have a set number of chapters, I'm just kind of going until the story is over. I have a plot lined up, so I just keep going.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.**

**Zach POV**

The press conference was a standard thing, we had a lot of them for any releases, tours, concerts, scandals, etc. The press would just ask a couple questions, like where we got inspiration and if we enjoyed creating it, we would smile and tell perfectly good answers that support the album, and we would all go on our merry way.

It was taking place in the lobby of a recording studio, actually the one we had been using to rehearse and record while we were here. The studio wasn't too far away from the hotel, only about 15 minutes away. We got there quickly, and then sat backstage to wait until it actually started.

We were all sitting in a circle playing BS, and Jonas was kicking all our asses. He had an uncanny ability to know when we were lying, and even though he couldn't lie at all because he would avoid eye contact and blush, he could still get a few lies past the rest of us, which put him ahead. I think he was counting cards, but it was probably an automatic thing in his brain so I couldn't really be mad at him. We played another couple rounds, until Joe called us out.

"Okay guys, you know what to do. Smile, act happy, and be enthusiastic about the album. You know how it is. You guys don't have any scandals, hell you've been in this tiny town for a month, so no surprises. Now go out there, and you'll be fine." We all nodded and went to go back to playing cards, but he stopped us.

"Wait." We all turned back, curious. "There haven't been any scandals, right?" He gave us all hard looks, but then his focus rested on Grant. Grant wasn't usually the one involved in the scandal, that was me, but he was the one that would try and hide it from Joe so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Grant gave Joe a wounded _who, me?_ look and shrugged. "I've got nothing."

Outside there was a stage, with a podium front and center, next to a slideshow screen. The screen was there for visual images, usually just flashing our album cover and pictures from concerts, but every once in a while the press would use it to flash questions, pictures, music, whatever. So we would each go up to the podium, and the press would stand up and ask questions so that we'd answer into the mike. It really wasn't all that complicated.

We had a set order to these things. Grant was always first, then Preston, Jonas, and then me. I generally went last because I was the one involved with the scandal who could save face. Grant liked making a scene, so he would be too grand and playful, while Jonas was too shy and Preston was too temperamental. I could keep a calm face, disprove the rumors, and diffuse a situation with ease. This time was no different. We all stood there, but Grant walked over to the podium, with a smile already on his face.

"Did you guys miss me too much?" he asked playfully, making some of the press laugh. I zoned out for the rest of his questions, they were pretty standard, and then he came back and up went Preston.

Preston was more serious than Grant, but still playful and fun. He would make jokes but he would take questions seriously, something that Grant seemed to be incapable of.

Jonas was third, he was the quietest during these. Jonas was always scared someone would say he didn't belong because he was quieter and wicked smart. That was insane, because we would never let anyone say that about him, but he was scared anyways. He always smiled shyly and answered all the questions as quickly as possible, using normal human language.

Last was me. I didn't expect much, just talking about the album and what went on during the creation. Boy was I in for a surprise.

A couple of reporters started it off normally, "How are you?" one asked, "Do you like the album?" said another. After a couple more standard questions one reporter stood up, and I immediately distrusted him. He looked greasy and slimy, with dark hair slicked back and a malicious grin. "Any love interests lately?"

Well of course I was going to lie to that. "No, I've been focusing on our music and the band, not really looking for a girl." _Sorry Cammie _I thought to myself, but I was not about to admit that I had met a girl, the press would go nuts.

"Really?" he pulled out a little remote with a beeper. "Then who is this?" A picture of me kissing Cammie outside by Bex's car this morning popped up on the screen. _Shit._

"As you can see she appears to be wearing your clothes, as shown in these two pictures of you wearing them." He presses another button and two new pictures come up, of me wearing both the t-shirt and the sweatpants I gave to Cammie to wear home.

"So, as my photographer was there at 7 in the morning and saw 3 girls go in, and 4 girls come out and she is the only one without her original clothes, we concluded that she spent the night at your apartment, obviously with you, unless you make a habit of kissing your bandmates girls." After he finished his spiel, everyone was dead quiet, and I could feel my heartbeat spike along with my body temperature. He grinned evilly at me, as if sensing my dilemma.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

That word was revolving around in my mind. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move. My hands tightened uncontrollably on the sides of the podium until my knuckles were white. I had to keep her safe. Above all else, I had to keep her safe. So why couldn't I just lie? I was trying to say that she was some girl I met, but the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't even put the thought in her mind that she was just entertainment until I got back to New York or LA.

What happened to the cool guy who is always in control and downplays every crisis the band is ever in? Usually, I had the best poker face out of anyone, with my temper locked deep inside my mind. My emotions were flashing in my eyes and my tensed muscles.

The press was waiting, practically holding their breath in excitement. They'd never seen me lose my cool like this. If this had been any other girl, I would have made a sarcastic comment or witty compliment and gone on with the interview. But this wasn't any other girl, this was Cammie. My thoughts revolved around punching the reporter and the photographer in the face, then taking Cammie and hiding her far away with me. We could hide out in Europe somewhere couldn't we? For the first time in forever, Grant came to the rescue as the level headed one.

He came up and pushed me to the side of the podium. "Well, obviously Zach has had enough of the personal questions, so in summary, the album is great, we had such fun making it, we love the music, and buy lots of copies. Thank you, and good night!"

With that he dragged me backstage, with Preston and Jonas following. We could hear the press complaining and yelling questions from back here, along with Joe taking the microphone and trying to calm them down.

"What the hell man! Why didn't you lie!" Grant ranted at me, waving his hands and looking more than a bit crazy.

I ranted right back, getting in his face. "What was I supposed to say? That she means nothing? That it was a fling?" Suddenly all the energy drained out of me and I slumped down onto a bench meant for storing the big lights. "I tried. I just couldn't say she was nothing when she's everything. It was physically impossible."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "It's okay man, I get it. I don't think I could say that about Bex either, not to mention the fact that she'd kick my ass if I did."

We chuckled at the thought of Bex angry, but then I thought of Cammie again. "She wouldn't even fight me. She would just get sad and retreat into herself, her little hiding place. Then Bex would come kick my ass for her."

Preston and Jonas were just standing there slightly awkwardly. Preston spoke first, shifting from foot to foot. "Cammie won't be mad at you or anything, I mean, she's pretty chill and understanding. She knows it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for that greasy reporter being an asshat. That's on him."

"Yea" Jonas chimed in "You had no way of knowing there was a creeper stalking our apartment! Why can't we get a restraining order or something?"

"There's no use Jonas, they would just send someone else and reassign him or something. If we could even get one considering he's not threatening us." I shrugged uselessly and kept my eyes on my hands. _I failed her _was all I could think. She didn't want her name and face in the press, and now she would most definitely be followed and exploited. All this for money. Screw showbiz.

I stood up suddenly. "I need to go. I need to warn her."

Grant looked up at me. "Gotta wait for the limo bro, we don't have a car."

"I don't even care, her house isn't that far away. I just can't sit here and wait, I have to go warn her." I strode towards the door, we had come closer to her house than our apartment was, so I was really only 10 minutes away by car, maybe 30 or 40 minutes walking, depending on how fast I go.

Grant stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to look at him. "I'm going whether you think I should or not, I have to do something or I'm going to go crazy."

"I got it, I just don't think you need to walk. Follow me." He turned and walked into the hotel bar, and I followed. Might as well go with my insane friend who probably would have tackled me if I tried to keep going. He walked up to the bar and looked at the bartender. "Can I get a drink?" he asked. The bartender looked him up and down condescendingly, "Hell no, unless you have a really good ID."

"Okay" Grant answered, and just walked away.

"What the hell man? How was that supposed to make me not have to walk?"

"Do you have no faith in me?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

"No" I answered

"Well you should" With that, he lifted his hand, and had keys hanging from his fingers.

"You stole the keys to someone's car?" I asked, shocked.

"No" he said, and I sighed with relief that my best friend was not a kleptomaniac who was going to jail. But then he continued "I stole the keys to our limo."

I choked on air. "How?"

He shrugged modestly, "Wasn't too difficult, the driver is sitting on a barstool drinking way too much to be driving us anywhere, which makes sense I guess cause we aren't supposed to be done for another 3 hours but it wasn't too hard to swipe these from his back pocket."

I laughed at my crazy best friend who was still probably going to jail, but I followed him out back. We found the limo easily enough, it's not like there were that many of them.

We all piled in, and I drove us to Cammie's house. And, since I had never gone to her house from anywhere other than her school, I got lost. It was a pretty traumatic experience. It involved old people and nudity. No matter what Grant says, the naked guy did not molest me. So, anyways I finally found Gallagher and was able to get to Cammie's house from there easily.

When I ran up to the door, I could hear music pulsing through the house, which was totally understandable considering there were four girls up there.

* * *

_All I am, is a man_

_I want the world, in my hand_

_I hate the beach, but I stand_

_In California with my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered_

_Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high-waisted shorts oh_

_She knows what I think about, and what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothin' that we don't wanna tell you about, no, no ,noooo_

* * *

The music was turned down after the chimes of the doorbell rang through the house. I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, and then Cammie opened the door, with confusion in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I blurted out, looking at dejectedly.

* * *

**AN: so I just had to put that song in there cause it's been on replay in my mind for days. Also, I just came up with the old people and nudity from the top of my head, but now I'm thinking it might be fun to do a bonus chapter of what happened when they were lost and why it was so traumatic. What do you guys think? R&R! AND VOTE ON THE POLL I MUST KNOW WHO YOU WANT!**


	18. WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WHEN THEY WERE LOST

**AN: I am very sorry it took so long to post. It really snowed here and I've been busy playing and having fun. By best friend broke into my house at 4 in the morning and was just like "get up, we're going sledding" cause she wanted to go to this popular hill that all the little kids go to but when they get there its dangerous and you have to watch out for them. So we went sledding for like 4 hours and then we went and got breakfast and got exiled to the far booth because we were dripping wet. If y'all have any fun sledding stories I'd love to hear them. But this is kinda short because I just wanted to post something instead of doing hw. Did you know, my history teacher made us take a ton of notes, my latin teacher assigned us parts to translate, and my math teacher not only gave us extra work, but also expects us to stay an hour after school tomorrow? Those crazy teachers. Anyways I doubt anyone is still reading this but if you are, ILY extra and you're awesome and if you leave a review with the codeword harry potter I will dedicate a chapter to you.**

**And this chap is dedicated to an anonymous Guest who pointed out that they have left a ton of reviews, all positive. So thank you tons, your support really helps. Enjoy!**

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WHEN THEY WERE LOST**

**Zach POV**

"You are so totally lost" said Preston, trying to stifle his laughter.

"I am not" I said defensively, "I know exactly where I am. I just need to find Gallagher to get my bearings, it's around here somewhere."

Grant wasn't even trying to hide his laughter. "You're so lost you idiot"

I was lost, but I would never admit it. Right now we were cruising around suburbia, trying to find Gallagher. If I could find her school, then I could just take the route we went before, and all would be right with the world. Unfortunately for me, the universe did not seem to want all to be right with the world.

"Just stop and ask for directions" said Jonas, "I'm sure these people know where the prestigious private school nearby is, they can't be stupid and blind."

I continued to drive around a while, ignoring the fact that I was lost, until finally I listened to Jonas. We pulled up next to a classic suburban house, white with dark shutters, blah, blah, blah. All four of us came to the door, for some reason we were being incapable of deciding who had to go. This stupidness stretched to the choice of who to push the doorbell as well.

"You do it"

"No, it's your girl"

"You're closer to the bell"

"Technically Jonas is closest"

"Hey, I have nothing to do with this. I am not pushing it under any circumstances."

Finally, fed up with it, I just stabbed the doorbell with my finger. Loud chimes rang out into the silence. It sounded like, _Elvis?_ Whatever.

The next event was the most traumatic thing to happen to me ever. I count finding out my parents were dead and finding out I failed Cammie in this list.

It took awhile for the person who lived in this house to open the door. We heard a masculine voice from inside yell "I'm comin' hold your horses" so we knew someone heard us and was coming. When the door opened it revealed a really, really, ridiculously, looks-like-he-went-to-elementary-school-with-Jesus, old man. And the worst part about it? He. Was. Naked. Butt-naked. In all honesty, I would have much rather seen his butt, but no, he faced us, full-on frontal. And then, as if that wasn't enough, he started scratching himself. IN HIS PRIVATE AREAS!

My jaw was on the ground. This guy came to the door totally naked and he was completely unashamed. I mean, maybe this old guy was really nice. Maybe he had dementia or Alzheimers or something and he forgot to put on clothes to come open the door. Maybe I would have been friends with him if he was my age. With all these maybes, I still did not ever want to see him naked. I looked over, and the look of shock on my face was not original at all, because it was copied directly onto the faces of the entire band.

"What?" said the old guy, sounding crabby, "You make me get up and come to the door and then you're just going to stare and not do anything? You could at least try and sell me some goddamn cookies."

With that he tried to slam the door, but I shut my eyes and put my foot in the crack. This old man might be my only chance at finding Cammie, cause I doubt many other people are just sitting at home.

"Do you know how to get to Gallagher from here sir?" I blurted, trying to get this over with.

He looked at me, still scratching himself. "Well you take a left at that crossroad and go straight until you hit the main road. Then you turn left and it's right there."

"Thank you" said Grant, and then we were outta there.

The old guy turned back around and went into his house, muttering "those kids get crazier every year"

In the car, Grant immediately starts making jokes. "So, Zach, I saw him enjoying the view. I bet he was imagining some fresh young good-looking meat like yourself in his house there."

I grit my teeth. "Grant, shut up."

"But-" Thankfully he got cut off by two smacks, one from Jonas and one from Preston. I looked in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks guys I was going to strangle him."

Suddenly, Grant giggled to himself.

"What the hell dude did you just giggle?" asked Preston

"Maybe" said Grant. "I was just thinking about what dear Cam is going to think when she hears about the ancient dude with a crush on her man"

This time he was cut off by three slaps.

* * *

**AN: So again, sorry it took so long to update. Don't worry I will be better this weekend. So please R&R and vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 17: The Apology

**AN: I'm sorry, don't hate me! I hate excuses so mine shall be brief. SAT+sick+writer's block=no update. I feel horrible for doing this to you guys and I hope you don't give up on the story. I will try to never abandon it again, but I am going to start updating once a week so I can get ahead on my story and try to make sure that there aren't any holes. Probably Thursdays or Fridays. Love you?**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl, the first to catch onto the Harry Potter phrase, sorry it's unimaginative I was having a marathon. Btdubs, I love divergent soooooo much and am crazy excited for the movie. Fangirlgasp Tobias! And did you know the actress for Tris is the same one for Hazel in the Fault in our Stars? I'm delirious with joy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Apology**

**Cammie POV**

I'm rocking out with my girls, and then the doorbell rings. Bex gives me a look. "Expecting anyone?"

"No" I said, frowning. I really wasn't expecting anyone, my mom was at work, my aunt was out of the country, but maybe it was a package or something. I rushed down the stairs and looked through the window to try and see who it was. Immediately I saw it was Zach. At first I was crazy excited, he looked so freaking hot, leaning on one arm against the door, but then I realized that he looked really sad, almost defeated.

I swung open the door, resisting the urge to jump him like some sex-crazed groupie and instead questioning him with my eyes. His beautiful green eyes reflected the same defeat as his posture; he looked like someone kicked his puppy. I was instantly worried, thinking '_Had something happened? Was he okay?'_

I startled him when I opened the door, but he recovered quickly and pulled me towards him urgently with his hands around my waist. He looked deep into my eyes, suddenly blurting out "I'm so sorry." After he said it, he couldn't seem to stop, just murmuring it to himself over and over again. He was alternating between looking down at his shoes and up at me. I don't think he got that his craziness really confused me, and I was actually waiting for him to explain. What exactly was he sorry for? But the way he was looking at me made me think that it probably had something to do with our relationship. Well, shit. _What happened now? It was going so well. _I thought to myself.

"You had better come in" I said, pulling his arm until he stepped inside. I led him to the couch in the sitting room, where I had told him about my dad and cried in his lap for a solid hour. I wondered if I'd be crying that hard again when he left. At least this time I had my girls here.

"What's wrong Zach?" I asked, he reached for me, but I took a step back. It felt like we were going to break up, I mean he looked absolutely destroyed, which I know is probably how I'd look if we ended. I didn't want him to be touching me softly and looking at me with those eyes if he was breaking up with me, I'd probably be pathetic and beg him not to leave. Not that that wasn't still an option, but having a Zach-free zone helped decrease the chances of me breaking down into a puddle on the floor instead of kicking him out if he deserved it.

He started haltingly, but got faster as the words poured out of his mouth. "It's just that, it's not what you want. I know it's not what you want. I know you want to stay private and this is going to hurt you so badly and I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing touches you but I'm worried that you're going to hate me cause it's all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen and I wish that I could kill him or at least turn it back so I'm not so goddamn stupid and I don't lose you cause I love you and I don't want anything to touch you."

His rambling was really worrying me, he usually knew exactly what to say all the time. In my mind there was a whirlwind of options. He could not love me, he could be moving, maybe he hates me, maybe he got a girl pregnant, holy shit what if he got a girl pregnant? Would she keep it? Would he leave her? Would I leave him? Could I afford to stay?

I couldn't get my thoughts straight, and my body was panicking. I could hear my heart beating like I was about to die, and I was sure Zach could hear it too. My breath was coming out shallowly and I couldn't hear myself think. _Focus Cam, focus. Find out what he's talking about before you panic._

"Just spit it out Zach" I said firmly.

He looked down miserably, "The press got a picture of us kissing, with you in my clothes. It looks bad and they're making it out to be bad. With this coming right as the album is being released, I'm just worried about you and your privacy."

My breath came out in a huge whoosh. I didn't even know how long I had been holding it. Well that was a relief. This was so much better than any of the scenarios that had been running through my mind. At least I still had him. I mean, I really didn't want to be put in the spotlight again, but at least we didn't have to break up. I didn't blame him a bit, it wasn't his fault the press stalked him.

But while I was looking up at him relieved, he was still looking at the ground like he had broken something important. Was he really that worried that I would hate him for something that wasn't even remotely his fault?

"Did you really think I'd blame you?" I asked, my voice small. I hated seeing him look so miserable, and it was depressing that he was sad because he thought I would blame him for something that wasn't his fault at all and was completely out of his control.

He jerked his eyes up at my words, hope lighting up his green eyes. "You mean you don't?" he said brightly, like his crushed dreams had just been revived. "You aren't angry?"

"Well, of course I'm angry!" With this his eyes dropped back down. "But I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at that sleazy reporter that exploited a private moment between us. When I said I didn't want to be public with you, I meant if it could be prevented, not that I would blame you if anyone happened to see us. I love you Zach, and I know that you did not plan this or even want it to happen at all."

I sat down right next to him; brushing the hair out of his eyes and pulling his face up so he would look at me and know that I meant exactly what I was saying. "I know this isn't your fault. I also know that I still have you, and that's what makes this all okay. Hopefully they won't make the connection between the rock star's girlfriend and the other rock star's daughter, but even if they do, I'll have you to help me get through it. I can get through it if I have you."

His eyes were shining with relief, and suddenly he grabbed me, crushing me to his chest tightly. I put my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his very warm and strong chest. We stayed like that for awhile, not talking, just sitting together on the couch feeling each other's warmth. In that moment, I realized that Zach was like my dad in more than one way. He made me feel safe. When I was in his arms like this, cradled against his body, I wasn't scared of anything that was coming. I couldn't care less about the press right then, and I knew that as long as I had Zach, everything would be okay. That feeling filled me, making my head and chest swim.

"I love you, you know that?" he murmured against my head, trying to pull me closer than I already was.

Suddenly we heard a fake cough from behind us. I laughed when a growl reverberated through Zach's chest, but I didn't make a move to get up.

"Grant what the hell don't you understand about wait in the goddamn car."

Grant answered honestly, "The part where Bex is upstairs texting me to come in."

I laughed some more while Zach just let his head hang in submission.

"So we'll just pass on through then" murmured Grant, "Carry on."

With that the multiple pairs of footsteps (I was guessing Preston and Jonas had been with him) moved upstairs. I kept laughing at Zach while I simultaneously rubbed his chest, which by the way was so freaking nice. Man did that boy do that shirt justice!

He groaned, "Why am I stuck with the most annoying best friend on the planet?"

Just then I hear Bex shout, "Cammie, get up and bring up some ice cream from the freezer!" Before I had time to answer her she shouted again, "Thanks, love you!"

As I got up and pulled Zach up with me, I leaned in, "I think I've gotcha beat in the annoying best friend department."

He looked speculative, then grinned. "They do deserve each other, don't they?" He smiled at me, and my heart stopped. I guess I was staring at him for too long, because that smile turned into a smirk right on his face and he came closer. "You know, they can wait a while for that ice cream."

I smiled back at him, using his belt loops to pull him closer. But of course, right as our lips touched, "Cammie!"

"Coming, coming" I shouted up the stairs, then turned and pecked Zach on the lips before I pulled him towards the kitchen. "We forgot that Bex doesn't wait for ice cream."

* * *

**AN: So this is kinda a foreshadowing of the main prob in the story and so yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Vote on the poll and once again, I apologize for the wait. Love!**


	20. Chapter 18: Holy Relatives

AN: So I'm sorry I'm late again, I am a horrible person with a lot of writer's block. But anyways, here it is! Also, I have a question. I don't know if they're moving too fast. There's just one part in this where Zach sounds really serious about their relationship, and I don't know if I should slow them down. So anyways, just let me know what you thing. Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to zero hitsugaya, for reading my ridiculously large author's note that one time. I 3 you!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Holy Relatives**

**Zach POV**

We had spent the rest of the night in blissful relaxation, just leaning back with everyone else, eating popcorn and ice cream and watching movies. My body was still reverberating with the relief I had found with her words. It felt like my heart had stopped when I had seen those pictures and just started beating again when she forgave me, shaking off all the dust that had gathered in those dead hours.

That sense of returned life had kept my arms around her and a smile on my face all night. She seemed to know I needed her close, or maybe she needed the same thing, because she stayed close, always within the circle of my arms. It felt amazing to have her on my lap, with my back against the couch, my arms around her, and my nose in her neck, breathing her in.

We had stayed in her movie room for awhile, until we left around 11 to go back to the hotel. The guys were all happy from spending time with their girls, and we all just kind of collapsed on the couch of the living room, Grant turned on the basketball game, mumbling about how we needed to distance ourselves from the chick flicks Bex had inflicted and put on something manly. That got us some laughs, making fun of how Grant was so whipped all Bex had to do was give him a look and chick flicks were his favorite. We were all still hanging around, insulting each other and basically being teenage guys when Joe stormed in.

"What the hell guys!" he shouted "When I ask you if you have any scandals, it includes you telling me about random girls coming out of the apartment without their own clothes!"

Grant immediately tried to take the heat, standing up and holding out his hands in the universal gesture of peace. "Joe, calm down until you hear the whole story."

Joe was not calming down very well. "I will not calm down! You guys blindsided me out there and then you all left me to pick up the mess left behind. I'm here to help you with your music, not to clean up after you sleep with some girl!"

At that I stood up to make him understand. "Joe she was not some girl and I did not have sex with her." I said forcefully, both trying to shut him down and establish the fact that I was not some typical rock star sleeping around whenever I was bored. "We're dating and I set up a date on the roof. She wore a nice dress so I gave her clothes to leave in. We didn't do anything and the reason I didn't tell you was because I don't want her involved in any of this."

Joe still seemed slightly suspicious. "You're sure she isn't using you for money or to get secrets or something? Just cause you don't want her in the media doesn't mean she doesn't. You need to watch out for girls who want to use you to catapult themselves to fame."

I snorted silently in my mind. "Please, that is the opposite from what she wants. The whole not involved thing was her idea in the first place, I'm just supporting her. She didn't even know who I was when we first met, and I chased her."

Joe seemed to measure the truth in my eyes, then all the fight sagged out of him. He collapsed in an arm chair, looking a lot older than usual. For the first time I really noticed some silver streaking through his hair and wrinkles forming on his face. He sighed deeply, "Well there isn't any way to keep her out of it now. Your reaction to the picture raised more questions than anything, and all the reporters will be out for blood. You've been untouchable for so long, and they're all smelling a huge scandal."

"You'll do what you can though right?" I all but begged, "You'll help protect her?"

"As best I can" he sighed again.

"Thank god" I said, relieved, sinking back down on the couch. Then I thought of an incentive for him to work harder. "Actually" I hedged, "you know her too."

All the guys and Joe shot me looks, none of them had heard this story.

"You see, her dad was a singer too. And she says she's met you a bunch."

"Spit it out Zach" he grumbled.

"It's Cammie" I blurted out really quickly.

He looked thoughtful for a couple seconds, then he blanched. Shit maybe this wasn't such a good idea to tell him.

"You don't mean, Cameron Morgan do you?" he asked, glaring at me menacingly. I looked to the guys for help but they all looked really confused, not understanding the connection.

"Yes?" I practically squeaked.

He was out of his chair and leaning over me threateningly in seconds. "Do you mean to tell me that out of every single girl in the entire world you could choose to drag into the spotlight you chose MY GODDAUGHTER!"

Now I knew this hadn't been a good idea. "Well the goddaughter thing is new information but overall… yes."

He stood up, pacing across the living room and growling to himself while throwing menacing glares in my direction.

I tried to defend myself, standing up and getting in his path. "I mean, I didn't know who she was for awhile, she only told me to explain why she didn't want to be in the press"

He growled again at me with that, so I just shut my mouth and sat back down. I looked over at the guys, Jonas looked really curious but too frightened of the normally stable and calm Joe to ask anything. Grant looked like he was processing what had just gone on, while Nick followed Joe's pacing with wide eyes.

Finally Joe got his words together, and he came right back to keep yelling at me. "Did you even think about what you're going to do to her? Her and her mother are finally being left alone, and now this new scandal is going to explode, dragging the old one with it. What in the world were you thinking?"

I was fairly sure they were rhetorical questions so I didn't answer. Joe grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some celebrity gossip news crap. I stood up and got closer to the speakers so I could hear better. They were talking about our new album, and then they segued into the good stuff. 'In related news' the reporter was saying, 'everyone's favorite rock star had a breakdown today over a girl! A photographer caught a snapshot of Zachary Goode of the Blackthorne Boys kissing a girl in the parking lot of their hotel at eleven in the morning. While not only a little too early for her to have come over that day, she was also wearing his clothes! When confronted with the picture at a press conference for the new album, Goode shut down, and stormed out of the hotel, not to return or give an answer at all. Who is this girl that caused such an explosive reaction? Has bad boy Zachary Goode finally fallen in love? We will have the scoop soon here at Celebrity Gossip, so stay tuned.'

Hearing her basically say that they were going to hunt down information on Cammie had me seeing red. I turned and punched the nearest wall. "Fuck" I yelled, then sighed, seeing the hole in the wall, as well as the instant swelling in my knuckles. I looked up at Joe, whose expression was vacillating between gratified and worried.

"I know. I know that I'm going to drag her into this mess and I hate it, but the other alternative is letting her go and I don't know if I can do that. It might break me."

Joe gave me a deep appraising look. "Do you love her?" he asked softly.

I looked at him, hoping to show him the truth in my words through my eyes. "More than life itself."

He looked at me for another couple of long seconds, then nodded at me. "I know you'll do everything to protect her, and I will too. I just hope to god you guys are strong enough to weather the storm that's brewing." He turned and left the room abruptly, leaving me with a bruised hand, anger in my heart, and 3 very confused friends who needed explanations.


End file.
